


Bring light into my life

by ale__nena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Outlaw Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale__nena/pseuds/ale__nena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set after the season 4 finale i think the story should go this way We will  learn who lilis father is  how the Zelena situation work out new brotp ,bonding time mending relationships ,mostly about outlaw queen and family locksley/mills but everybody will be include at some point a lot of fluff this is my first story i hope you are kind with the reviews and i hope everybody enjoy and follow next chapters are ready to upload i own nothing i am only an obsess about Once upon a time and Outlaw queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Melt down

The knife just fell in the middle of the Street Emma was gone so

Regina runs to check on the knife and panic when she see the name on it it says: Emma Swan

"Where is she David. " Snow says almost Sobbing and David hug her trying to comfort her

Regina grabs the knife and turn to snow see snow they exchange looks and says "Oh my good she is the new dark one"

Snow start to panic "No, no, no that can't be right " kneeling in the floor, charming try to hold her while tears star to scape his eyes

Robin walk to where Regina was holding the Dagger and holder while she was grieving and ask out loud "But… were did she go?"

Regina look back at him and answer "I have no idea..."

Hook who was in shock until that very moment and then he explodes" What do you mean you don't know aren't you supposed to be a greatest sorcerer here since the stupid crocodile is gone " he yell at Regina.

Regina was in shock at first and then she realizes that the stupid pirate was yelling at her "what?" she look at him" Are you seriously going to blame me for this?"

Hook took her arm and look in to her eyes and yell again "You got to do something… why did you take the darkness ,she sacrifice herself so you can have your happy ending…?

Robin saw hook graving her and immediately jump in to protect her "What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't Regina's fault" he push him back" and if you dare to put your hand on her again I will kill you…" he says while pushing him backwards again .

Hook pushing back "come and get me thief I could take you the queen and your stupid merry mens " he yells

Robins blood was boiling ,and his eyes where full of anger ,how he dare attack her soul mate so he was walking to kick the pirates ass off they start fighting and Regina stop them with her magic "it is enough" she raise both hands and they paralyzed " look hook If you want to start blame someone start with you self's because you were the ones who save rumplestinskin and free the darkness" she says " I am just as much in pain about this as you are and in the top of the cake I am the one who has to tell henry about this" , "all this is not my fault " and We have much bigger issue here "."for stars finding her so I suggest you calm down or I will make d you " " am I being clear enough pirate?" her blood was starting to boil and hatred began showing in her eyes and then she got out of the shock when she heard the voice she was fearing the most at that moment.

"Mom what is going on ,what are you doing?" henry says with panic in his voice.

She immediately let the spell go then she look at him then she begin to aprouch him and says "sorry henry I didn't mean it".

"It is ok mom but…. why were you all fighting about?" He look behind her and look for Emma but she wasn't there "Where is my mom?" he look scared while Regina let a tear slip Through her eye

"Mom? .. Tell me where is Emma?" he ask again with a bit of a shaky and scare tone.

So Regina swallow hard and answer him "we don't know she disappeared just after become the new dark one " and then she gave him the dagger with Emma's name on it.

Henrys eyes begin to fill with tears and begin to mumble "this can't be happe..,why.. " his voice was cut because of the tears and then Regina hug him so hard to comfort him snow began to cry again hook was silently crying as charming was.

Regina new he need it to get it out all the pain and sorrow, so she look at snow and then look at robin before puffing both of them out of there and reappearing in her mansion in henrys room he was still crying his eyes out while she hold him close trying to comfort him and after a while she spoke "Honey I need you to calm down ok …""I know this is hard but we will find her and somehow bring her back in to the light Ok? "then she lift his chin so she can look it in the eyes "But we cannot lose hope remember everything you tough me you are the one in this family that do that for all of us so we will need you stronger than ever .." she says then kiss her forehead and hug him back for a while longer then she tuck him in bed when she was about of kiss him good bye he says" mom …. I am so scared" she then look him in the eyes and tell him· "it is ok to be scared honey you have every right to do so, but don't let it conquer you ,being afraid certainly is the most easy way to let the darkness in" she hug him and ask" Do you want me to cuddle with you until you are sleep Like when you were a little boy?"

Henry hug her even tighter like if he do so, everything just go away like when he was a little toddler .

Regina put herself next to his son and hug him while caressing his head and speak once more "I love you so much me little prince and Emma does too and that love will bring her back" Henry listen to those words and began to think through them was his father Bae who keep rumple in the light at some points, maybe her mom was right and there was hope for Emma but again her father didn't succeed at the end and his grandpa was hold tight to the darkness and then he begins to feel angry against his grandpa he was the reason why the darkness was unleash in the first place all of this was his fault all of this bad decisions.

He kept thinking so hard that finally he fall sleep on his mother embrace so did Regina..


	2. Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow and review all coments are welcome

She woke up at the door bell ring she slinks out of henrys bed carefully, so she didn't wake him and go downstairs to open the door, she knew exactly who was at the other end of the door the only one who can give her comfort, she open and there he was standing, the thief who steel her heart, I mean the one who kept it safe, they look at one another and embrace each other she finally spoke after a few minutes'" I knew you would come" He just holder a little longer caressing her head from time to time then he spoke" It is starting to get a little cold out here I could use a cup of coffee" She look at him peek him on the lips and lead him to the kitchen by his hand, they didn't say a word until the coffee was made then he asked her "How is he doing?".

She sight and then answer "Not so well I have never saw him so scared and so hopeless ""I try to comfort him telling him that we will find her and find a way to save her But…" she look down that moment feeling a little defeated and weak, then he lift her head with his fingers on her chin "But what?" he asks

"I am not sure myself Emma and henry are the ones who bring hope around here and I try but if I am not even buying it myself how can henry do it ?" she sight while he squeeze his hand through the counter "how the hell are we going to pull this off like we didn't had enough problems already" she says and he then walks to where she was standing and embrace her again and the he says "we will find a way like we always do ok?" "now we have to pull ourselves together and start looking for answers "he kiss hear on her forehead .

"What happened after We Left? "She asks curiously.

"Well" robin began "David take the lead tell snow and hook that was enough whining and that they have to start looking for Emma, so we went to Rumples office to find Belle so she can help with research ,Snow stay and David asked me to reunite my band and do a search party to the wood so maybe we could find her in the meantime.

She answer "well the search party is a waste of time" she answer "maybe Belle would help better" they are so stupid especially that pirate" she says angrily and then breath heavily "Thanks by the way" she look at his deep blue eyes.

He looks at her confuse and ask"For what?"

"For defending my when Hook attack me, though I am an evil queen after all I can take care of myself is nice to know that finally someone is willing to do it…to rescue me if necessary"

"You are very welcome mylady" he kiss her hand" but now that I think about it I feel sorry for him and understand why he went all crazy "he says with a little worry on his voice "is it too bad If I tell you that I am glad that it was Emma and not you who went dark ","I don't know what would I do if I lose you again" he look at her

"Is not bad" she says "it is only human that you feel that way and you're not happy because it happen to her you are just happy that it didn't happen to me, I totally understand" she says while kissing him tenderly.

When the kiss was over she asks "What about Roland who is with him?"

"He is with tuck, don't worry he is safe with him"

"That may be, but I don't feel ok letting any of our kids in someone else hand specially when there is most dangerous than ever out there"

"Did you just say our kids?" Robin looks at her surprise

"Sorry, I… I meant " she is nervous and doesn't know what to say

" Don't apologies is the greatest thing for me that you see Roland as your own" robin confess

"Seriously ? I think I just cross the line" she is giggling nervously

"Well maybe you did but I couldn't be happier " He says with that sweet voice of him

"Well then you go get him and we won't let our boy out of our sight unless is completely necessary" Regina answer with a huge smile on her face

"You mean our boys Henry and Roland" Robin says

They share a kiss and she walks him to the door

"See you for breakfast" she grins

"See you love" Robin says and kiss her once more before leaving, then she got to her room got in bed and start thinking every possibility to find Emma and to take the darkness out of her .

And suddenly it hit her "the dagger I summoned her to see if she is still in Storybroke " she gets up and goes to henrys room to get the dagger and pick it up and run out to the room she puts a protection spell in henrys room just in case she doesn't know how dark Emma could turn out doesn't even know if she remember she is not taking any risks then she goes back to her room hold the dagger up and says "I summoned dark one " nothing happen so she try again " I summoned dark one" she try several times and at last give up throwing the dagger to the Floor " dammed ,she is not here" she is frustrated she have to think in something else she get in bed again and then she decide to call a meeting with Belle the Charming and the idiot pirate first thing in the morning that would be a good point to star .


	3. Becoming a Family

The next morning she wake ups is 7 am she gets up she feel like she haven't slept at all ,she thinks that probably is all that is been happening the last days. When the hell can she catch a break she wishes so bad to stay in bed but Roland and Robin are coming for breakfast and Henry is probably down about Emma so some pancakes, his favorites breakfast maybe cheer him up a bit ,she looks the clock one last time and finally get up and go to the kitchen to start with the pancakes in the mid time she is cooking she calls David :

"Hi David "

"Hi Regina"

"Sorry to call this early but I was wondering how is Snow doing?" she says apologetically

"Well" he sighs" not good really she had barely slept and we had a search party but we didn't find anything" he sounds so sad

"Well we gotta do something to find her and we have a lot to discuss about taking the darkness so… can you please arrange a meeting at Belles around 11 mornings" she asked

"Of course, thank you"" How is henry doing?" David agrees and asked

"As good as expected "she answer "Well I gotta go now, see you at Belles"

"Ok bye". Charmin calls Hook and Belle to tell them about the meeting.

As soon as she hangs the phone she realizes steps into the kitchen:

"Hi baby how did you sleep?" she asked to a very tired henry whose eyes are swollen for the crying

"Not god, I dreamed about Emma and my grandpa all night and my dad was also there "Henry answer

"Sorry to hear that honey but look what I making for you" she smiles at him

Henry saw a big pile of pancakes setting on the counter" pancakes.. Thanks mom I love them but.. Aren't these too much just for the two of us?"

"That is because is not just the two of us this morning "she says with a smile and a bit of shame she doesn't know if henry is in the mood for visits

He looks puzzled "robin and Roland are coming I hope you don't mind…" Regina says a bit afraid

"Not at all mom in fact I think some company will help me disconnect a bit" he smiles

He watches his mom cook "talking about robin …when is he moving in in with us?"

"What ?" she looks surprise "What makes you thing he is moving in in with us?"

"I now you mom, I now that is what you want and probably he does too" Henry answers

"Don't you think is a bit fast?" She says

"Well maybe for normal people but…. you are soul mates, are meant to be together why waste time? is going to happened eventually any way" He tells her

She is in shock doesn't know what to answer everything henry said was true but still there were a lot of issue to take care of and doesn't know what robin thinks about ,In that moment the doorbell rings" save by the bell "she thinks to herself.

"I will get it mom" henry says

Henry opens the door "Hi Henry" Roland says and storms in to the house straight to the kitchen with a flower of his hand screaming and Robin and henry shake hands and then follow Roland

"Regina ,Regina, look this is for you "Roland says

"Hi baby thank you is beautiful" she says taking the flower and kissing his forehead she raise her eyes and there it is ..Robin crossing the door then exchange looks

"Morning "he says and go to kiss her sweetly on the lips

"Good Morning to you too "she answer "pancakes are almost ready"

"What can I do to help?" Robin offers

"Can you please set the table "she grins "Henry can you help robin find everything please"

"I want to help too" Roland says

"Ok ,you can help them too" Regina smile at him

They all start setting the table in the counter together and Regina watch them from the window reflection and cannot help but smile at the sight is something so simple and maybe just routine for some people ,normal people , but since their life's are anything but normal this sight is the sweetest thing ever and warms her heart.

They all sat to enjoy the pancakes with orange juice and coffee for robin and Regina.

When they finished Henry and Roland go to the couch to watch some tv and robin helps Regina to pick up the table .

"So how was your night?" Robin asked

"Well It took me a while to catch the sleep and this morning I felt like crap I feel and unusually tired " she answer

"Sorry to hear that I didn't sleep a lot either, I kept thinking about you" He smiles

She smiles back and ask herself when did she became this person who enjoys such a corny comment but she does now "Well at least I know now for sure that she isn't here"

"How are you sure about that?" Robin look confuse

"Well…. I took the dagger and summoned her" she answer waiting for the reaction with fear

"What ?"yep he is angry "Are you crazy ""Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Well I do but…"I had to try" she answer

"What were you thinking?, what if she appeard and hurt or Henry…. "Robin is upset

"Do you think I am that dumb, I put a protection spell On his room" Regina is getting mad

"And what about You?" Robin says

"what about me ,I can protect myself" "why are yo so upset"

"Because you don't seem to realize how important you are to me, to our children's, we cannot afford to lose you , you have to think before you act " he finished whith a sigh an afraid in his eyes ,he is afraid of losing her.

She was about to fight back and justified what she did but then realize how lucky she was to have someones who care so much to actually confront her and yell at her so she decide to answer in a differ way"You said our childrens?"

That trow him off and then he just smileat her

"Sorry I get it but it no longer matters since nothing Happened which means She is not in this land" She says

He smiles and says"Just try to not do it again ,lets save Emma but keep all of as safe Ok?"

"Ok" she answer

"so Maybe start with a meeting and try to find some clues would be the best next move…"robin says

"I already did ,we have a meeting at Golds shop in about an hour" Regina answer

"Great , what about I stay with the kids so you can go" Robin suggest

"That would be great"," I hope henry agrees though…."Regina hesitates

"I think he will, I have some fun plans in mind to get his interest" Robin grins then

goes to the living and asked them.

"Hey Henry, Roland and I were planning to go into the woods and shoot some arrows care to join us?" Robin asked him

"That would be awesome but I don't now how to shout" henry answer "and beside we have to get start on operation Light "

"Well Roland Doesn't now ye to shout either so that t is why we are going ,I am teaching him so I can teach you as well" "and about operation light which I suppose is code name to save Emma I believe…." He looks at Regina waiting for her to tell Henry

"Henry I already arrange a meeting with your grandparents and everybody so I think you should go with Robin this time "Regina says

"well then I gotta go with you" Henry says "I can help"

""henry I now you want to help and that you are capable of do it so, you had proven it many times ,but actually it will make it easy if you go with robin and let me handle this for now ok, I promise I will let you know when we need your help I am sure we will soon enough"" and besides I will like you to do thing as a normal teenager"

"Yes mom because every teen in America knows how to shout an arrow" he says sarcastically

"Well may be not every teenager ,but don't forget where are you from ,it is basic lesson for every hero, you never know when you are going to be in danger and I need to be sure you can protect yourself in more than one way" she smile "please Henry can you do as I say? I trust you will take the right decision" she concludes she won't force him of course.

Henry is doubtful about it but he accepts, his mom proves that she knows what she is doing so she trusts her.

He goes with robin and Roland her mom is right he has to learn this stuff just in case you never know what is in store next for Storybroke.


	4. The meeting

It is almost 11 Regina enters the shop and nobody is there

"Belle? " She asks

"I am in the back come in" Belle yells from the Back

Regina walks there "So nobody came yet?"

"Nop you are the first one" Belle answer she is nest to rumple who is still under the coma

"ahg "she is angry "I hate losing my time" she declares

"Relax I am sure they are on his way" Belle says while she fixing rumples pillow and trying to making feel comfy

"So how is he ?"Regina asked trying to be sympathetic, she is sorry for Belle she seem so worried

"Just the same, not improving" Belle sigh

"at least he is not dead" Regina tries to comfort Belle who smiles back at her

"How is Henry?" Belle asked

"As good as he can be I guess " "he was really upset last night didn't have the Best night sleep" Regina answers very worried about his son.

"It seems he wasn't the only one" she looks at Regina" you seem tired too and a little pale"

"You are saying I look like crap?" Regina is now annoyed and snaps at her

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way I was just concern" Belle apologies

"Sorry I snap at you Belle, in fact I don't feel very well I am exhausted too and…."

In that moment the door bells ring "that must be them"so the conversation is over and Regina hurries to see if the Charmings had arrived ,But it was hook.

"Where are the Charmings?"Regina asked

"I don't know I came by self" Killian respond to her he seem like crap aswell.

She turn on his heels to go back to the back, she doesn't feel like talking to hook she feel a little angry about last night.

"Regina wait" killian says "Can we talk" he approach her

"Why?""Haven't you yell at me enough?", "oh no let me guess… you want blame for the weather "Regina says sarcastically.

"I am trying to apologies love" he says ans she looks sueprise",I dint mean to act like a jerk" " is just that my happy ending was stolen in front of my eyes and I could help it" I felt useless"" I couldn't save her" His eyes are full of tears now.

She actually feels bad for the pirate now "I get it hook I being there"

"So that means where good?" he gets closer and hand her his hand to shake

She is about to shake it when suddenly .."What is that smell?" "is that your cologne?"

"yes Emma gave it to me"" I always use it and you never complain before" He says trying to smell but he doesn't smell it at least not that strong

"Ok I forgive you.., just stay away that smell is overwhelming"" is making me sick" she start to walk backwards

Killian rolled her eyes but knows that they are not hard feeling between them, in that moment the Charmings walk in.

"Finally you're here" she looks at them" shall we begin?" Regina asked

They agree and walk into the back of the store

She makes an unpleasant look "Please hook sit at the other end of the table that smell is seriously killing me" she says

They sat in a table that belle had arranged for them," first of all we got to find my daughter ,Can you make a locater potion so we see if she is here "Snow says very uneasy

"She is not Snow, I already try to use the dagger to find her, but didn't work, which means she isn't in Storybroke" Regina answer

"Where do you think she is?" Snow asked very upset

"I don't know ,maybe Belle can help with that "Regina says looking at Belle now

"Me?" " well my best guess is the enchanted forest, Rumple resurrect there when Neal brought him back there was the dark one vault which according to Lumier is where the first Dark one was Made, so she is probably there" Belle says

"But we have to know for sure before we venture to rescue her" Killian finally intervenes

"Ok we find her an then what ? How do you plan to take the darkness out?" " with you charms?" "Not happening" Regina says

"We need to find a way to take it out without killing her and becoming the dark one" "so we have to do both things at the same time "Regina declares

"The apprentice said before he died that the sorcerer is the only one who can control the darkness ,""I bet he will know how to save her" hook affirms

"But we don't know who he is or where he is ?" Snow speaks to them she is starting to lose hope.

"actually we do "" the apprentice told us before he die" Killian speaks while everybody looks surprise

"And?" Regina asks impatiently

"His name is Merlin" Hook articulates

"Merlin? " Belle asked curiously

"I am guessing you know him Love ?" killian asks Belle

"Well I read of him"She answers

"shocking" Regina Says sarcastically, They look at her "sorry please go on" she apologies

"true to be told , there is not much to go on"" I just know nobody see him in ages and that he once lived in Camelot and help a boy named Arthur to became king "

"That is not much to go on" charming says

"is better than nothing" Snow says

"The mansion" Regina declares "there maybe something to lead us to him"

"ok no time to lose then let's go" killian stands

"Ok …Belle please try to find anything useful to find Emma, I trust you would know where to look"" and the tree of you can go there" Regina says

"What about you? Aren't you coming? " Charming asked her very confuse

"No", "I am going to ask the only person who may know him?"

"Who is that? " Snow Askes her

Regina look it to her eyes and says "Maleficent…." .


	5. It can´t be

Regina knocks on the cottage door and lily answer

What are you doing here? Need some more blood? Lilith asked

"Ok I see your still angry so I guess apologies are in order so.. I am sorry".. she apologies

"Not accepted" Lily answer

"Well I am not that interested anyway ... "Regina answer back" is your mother home?"

" Who is it honey?" maleficent scream in the back

"The evil queen is here" She shouts Back at her mom

Maleficent approach the door "Regina? What are you doing here?" Maleficent asks curious

"Hey Mal I need to talk to you? May I come in?" Regina asked

"Of course… come in" Maleficent welcomed her at the cottage

"Well I got some things to do so I let you catch up with your Evil friend" Lilith says in a sarcastic tone "bye mom See you soon your majesty come by blood anytime" she says ,walks out of the cottage and slam the door in her way out.

"Sorry about that Regina we are working on her angry problems" Mal apologies for her daughter behavior

"Yep no worries I don't blame her and ….not in the position to judge angry behavior" she smile

"But I do hope booth of you forgive me for the blood thing it was a mistake" Regina says

"Well I am not anyone to judge either so no hard feelings"," in fact I want to thank you", "you helped Emma find her and I couldn't be more grateful" maleficent smile grows wide she can't helped it she does that every time she thinks in lily.

Regina declares "well it is good to be friends again" they booth smile and Regina adds "I hope your kid doesn't hate me forever"

"I wouldn't count on it" Maleficent said with a wicked smile and they booth laugh "so what brings you here?"

"I guess you heard everything that happened to Gold and Emma?" Regina asked

"Yes, Lily told me , I am really sorry for Emma and your son but Rumple…he can go fuck himself "I don't give a dammed" She answer

"Well my Rumples feelings goes kind on the same line, but this has nothing to do with it" Regina replies and began to explain "we need a sorcerer the most powerful in all the realms but nobody had seen him or even listen about him ,so since you are the one who had lived longer aside from rumple who clearly is not in apposition for giving answer "" I was wondering if you maybe heard of him? or know something? at this point anything would be helpful" " his name is Merlin"

Maleficent raise her head and look directly in Regina's eyes "I now him" "well I did, long time ago in land call Camelot, I lived there for a while so we had a little bit of nasty encounter and then never see him again , however I heard he helped a boy call Arturo to take his place as rightful king in Camelot is the last I heard and it was a long time ago probably 200 years " "Sorry I cannot be more help but that is all I know, I now is not much help"

Regina looked frustrated for a while "care for a drink" Maleficent offers

"ok "She accepts

Mal served two whiskies and handed to Regina

"Thanks well you have been more help than anyone so far "she cheers and bring the glass to her mouth as soon as she smells the liquor she feels dizzy, she puts the glss on the table and run to the bathroom.

"Regina …! "Mal look confused and puzzled she follows her Knocks the door and hears Regina vomit in the other end of the door." Regina are you ok?" She asks through the door

She finally comes out looking pale and still a little dizzy

"What's wrong are you ok" Mal asked very concerned voice.

"Not really" she answer while trying to gather his thoughts

"sit down I will bring a glass of water" Mal help her and runs to the kitchen and comes back as quick as she could and handle the glass to Regina "better?" She asks

"Yep, thanks" Regina responds and keeps drinking the water

"What was that?" Mal asks very puzzled

"I don't know…."" It had never happen to me maybe a sequel of the party night we had Last week"

"I hardly believe that Regina," "As I recall your drinking skills, are almost as resilient as your heart "mal respond and adds "and besides that was almost two weeks ago"

"Well I don't know" Regina answer back at mal

"Oh my god," Maleficent scream

"What? "Now Regina is puzzled

"Oh my this is huge "she stands up and go to an old piece of furniture and start looking for something.

"What is it? Mal your make me nervous"she says and then yells.. ""Mall …tell me what the hell is going on" She demand

Maleficent goes back with a little round bottle with a rose petal in it" give me your hand "she says taking her hand

"What?" "Why?" Regina is starting to get really nervous and really annoyed

Maleficent takes the kneel an pinch Regina's finger

"ahhhh" she screams with the pain "what the hell mal what are you trying to do" she asks again

Mal put the blood on the bottle and mix it "just a sec and you find out" she responds to Regina

"No!"" you tell me right now "Regina demands

The bottle starts to mixed the rose became some kind of dust with sparks fuchsia colors so

Mal turns with the sparky bottle and face Regina and smile "congratulation" she says

"What is that?" "What are you talking about ?" "Congratulation on what?" "Are you into the see water and sleeping curse thing again ?" She request and answer

"I am not high Regina" Mal answer Back and she keeps smiling.

"Then tell me what is this? " Regina points the bottle

"You're going to be a mother" " your pregnant Regina" Mal tells her very secure of her words

"Ok ""now I am certain that you are high" Regina says in disbelieving " "you know I can't get pregnant"

"I know, I mean I knew but somehow the curse was broke and you are "she assure her" this is some kind of … mmm let's say magic test" Mal explains "I just knew it the moment you puke ,and you are glowing so I need to prove it because I didn't believe that you cursed could be broke but it somehow did broke… "

Her eyes began to fill with tears and she says "no way," " that position was design to be unbreakable even by true loves kiss"

"Well maybe not for soul mates true love" mal answer and smile at her friend because despite everything they are good friends and she know how much this mean to Regina

"There must be a mistake" Regina says while wiping her tears off his cheeks

"No mistakes dear " " this is magic… I use the same to find out about lily and did the exact same thing" she assure her once more and add "you know is true, you are just so afraid to believe it"" common Regina just thing about it there is any chance for this to be true?" she tries to convince her to believe.

Regina begins to thing then grabs her phone to check her last period it's been almost two months, she miss her period but didn't notice she is been too busy with all it happened and then thinks about the night at the vault and hits her "I am going to have a baby…" she declares

"Look Regina I know this maybe scary, but is what you always wanted to ,to be happy right?" Mal tries to comfort her

"Maybe I should take a blood test with Dr whale just to be sure." she says gathering her things

"Go ahead ,if that makes you more certain, but this magic never fails"" she handed the bottle with the dust to Regina who puts inside her purse" I gotta go" Regina says and burst out of the cottage directly to her car and drive to the


	6. Need for confirmation

"I need to see whale" Regina demands at the hospital front desk

"Are you ok madam mayor? "the nurse asked

"Not of your business.."" now get me whale" She snap at the poor girl who Looks terrified and got him on the phone "Dr whale mayor mills want to see you " "OK" she hangs the phone

"he is waiting in his office, in the second floor second door on the right" she instruct Regina and trembling voice

"Thanks" Regina says and hurries to the office and then burst in

"Regina Are you ok?" Whale stand up very concern

"I need a pregnancy test" Regina answer

"For whom?" whale is very confused

"Me of course" She snap at him

"Ok ,why don't you sit down and talk about your symptoms first" He kindly point at the chair

"I don't need to talk ,I just need to corroborate" Regina demands

"Ok, then we will schedule the test for tom.." he is writing down..

"No" she cuts him "you will do it now" she orders " and I trust you will be discreet" she look at him like he is treating him

He is getting scared because she is starting to look like her old self "ok ,sit down please and I will call the nurse to take your blood"

They take the blood he tells the nurse to leave the blood there that he will do the rest she leaves and he makes the order to the lab in a false name so nobody will notice

She check what he is writing "Ms. Locksley?" ."I am not married to robin" she declares

"I now but you want me to be discrete, Right?" He is starting to get annoyed as well

She hesitates.. how many Locksley's are in town anyway, but again she is certain she is the only Regina Mills so she let go.

"ok Regina is done, I will take this myself so nobody will find out" "now go home try to relax and I will call you as soon as I find out" He tells her

"Thank you" she says and leaves the office and just when she is about to leave the hospital she bumps in to Snow and baby Neal.

"Regina ..what a coincidence, I bring Neal to his appointment, what are you doing here?, we been trying to reach you all day " "we need to talk about the mansion" Snow says

"Oh yeah that, lets meet tomorrow at my office ok?" Regina answer and try to leave she is still in a cloud.

"But we need to talk to you, is urgent" Snow insist "we need to find Emma"

"I know Snow, but please not now ""I will see you tomorrow first thing in the morning ok" she says and walk away leaving a very worried Snow at the hospital.


	7. Becoming a Family 2

Its almost 6 pm Regina just arrived home Henry and Roland are watching Tv in the living room she stopped by the grocery store to pick up some things to cook dinner.

"Mom?" Henry asked

"Yes …it's me honey" She yells back at him from the door and go straight to the kitchen , she leaves the stuff and go to the living room

"Hi Regina "Roland shouts as his usual cheerful self

"Hi baby "she approach and kiss both kids on their forehead "Where is Robin" She asked

"He had a call from the station and have to go" Henry answer

"And he leaves you alone?" Regina answer a little piss of and confuse why the station

"I told him it was fine mom, I am almost 15 and I can look after Roland" Henry answer firmly

"Thanks Henry that is so sweet, but I still don't like that t you are alone" She responds

"Mom we are fine ""I insist please don't get mad at Robin" Henry defends his position

"And we are having so much fun" Roland add smiling

"Its ok I will go cook some dinner you keep watching your movie Ok?" she finally let it go

She gets on the kitchen and start cooking she is making lasagna and Henry follows:

"So How did the meeting go?" He asks

"ah well we have some ideas about how to go from here but tomorrow I will see them again"

"your granparents went to check the sorcere mansion we agree that we have to work in finding emma and the sorcere at the same time "

"So that is something right" henry cheers up"And what did you do?"he asks

I went to ask maleficent if he knows soething about this merlin ….

"because she is the oldest right?" henry asks

"yes Henry" she smiles"But it wasn't much Help" she gets sad

"it is ok mom we will find a way"Henry comfort her She smiles back

"so tomorrow I will go to the meeting with you"Henry says

"Can we talk about this later …" she answer, maybe he will help better

"Are you ok mom?" "There is something you're not telling me?" Henry is concern

"No I just…"she doesn't want to talk about it

"Henry you are missing the movie" Roland screams from the other room convince him

Save by Roland she thinks "Go honey, I am fine everything's fine, I promise" she tries to avoid the conversation He knows something is up but also knows that pushing is not the best idea so he give her space and goes back to the living room.

She is almost done with the lasagna but can't helped thinking:" what the fuck is taking Whale so long he should had call by now , she checks her clock just by the time she puts the lasagna on the oven her phone rings :

"Hi Regina" Whale says

"Hi, got the results?" Regina impatiently asks

"Yes?" the bastard is not saying anything probably false alarm Regina thinks.

"Congratulation Regina you're going to have a baby…"Whale confirms

She is shock but responds "Thank you" this time was for sure she thinks

"However you need to arrange an appointment as soon as possible so we can start taking proper care of the baby and you" He says

"Ok I will "she says

"Bye Regina" he hangs the phone

She is floating and a lot of thoughts go through her: I can't believe it, I am going to have a baby" she grabs her belly "Robins baby" she needs some time to take this in, so she goes to her room passing the boys

"Do you want to watch Regina?" Roland asked

"What?" she snaps out

"The movie mom, do you want to watch it?" Henry asks again

"I can't right now "She answer and keeps walking

"Are you ok mom?" Henry look at her and he is a bit concern she looks weird

"yeah…, I am perfect ""I will be right back" she leaves the room head to her bedroom and lay on the bed

"Oh my god this is amazing "She amiles at herself "how did the curse broke, how was this even possible?"she aske herself and is now confuse " a baby.. O my , how I didn't notice before?" she keeps thinking is like her mind can't be quiet "shit I have so many drinks, that is not good for the baby " she is worried now "and the Blackness that attack me? " she starts to panic "I hope the baby is ok" she starts Breathing heavily," "what is robin going to think I hope she would be as happy as I am" " o shit "she just remember Zelena is pregnant too "how riduculs was this they both pregnant with robin as the father"" ahhh… stupid Zelena she can't even let me have this" maybe is not the best time to tell robin " she thinks" yes I better wait until all the risk is gone we have so many in our hand s right now" she keeps thinking so hard ,hundreds of emotions at the same time :fear ,happiness hope is such a mess in her head in the mind time the lasagna is burning…

Henry and Roland are still watching the tv

"Hey Henry what is that smell?" Roland asks putting a weird face on

"it looks like something is burning " Henry smells " it comes from the kitchen"" oh no the dinner " he stands and run to the kitchen where is full of smoke he gets in and turn of the oven

"Roland " Cough "go get mom" Cough he says

Roland screams and run Up stairs screaming" Reginaaaaa ,Regina…Regina"" something s burning"

That minute robin get in to the house and see the smoke, runs to the kitchen and open the door" "henry go to the living room" he orders Henry.

Regina snap out her thoughts when she listens the word burning and then she freaks out and go out to find Roland Runing on the hallway to her room.

"What happened?" Now she is really worry

"The kitchen is full of smoke" Roland explains

"Shit"" the lasagna" She runs down stare to find robin in the door

"Don't get in there is full of smoke" He stops her

"But is burning" She tries to pass

"Not anymore we turned it off "Robin explains

"We have to open the windows "she try to enter again.

"Relax , already did it" Robin says

"Oh my good I am such an idiot"" how could I forgot?" she is getting upset

"it is ok Love it is over" Robin try to comfort her

"No its not, what are we supposed to eat now?" Her eyes are full of tears

"Regina calm down we can always go to granny's or order pizza"" not such a big deal" Robin is very confused about her reaction

"oh my good what kind of mother am I? " she starts to freak out henry and robin exchange looks and Henry knows what to do.

"Roland lets go upstairs, I will get my coat so we can all go to dinner" Henry speaks

"ok" Roland obeys and they go upstairs to give their parents a little space

"Regina is everything ok? Are you alright?" Robin is really concern

"of course I am not I just ruined our dinner " she begins to cry she try to fight it but can't help it ,she doesn't want to robin to find out just yet about the baby she need to calm down

He embraces her "calm down is only food you are a great mother you always have been.." he reassure her they embrace until she calms down.

"Ok honey lets go to have dinner at grannies no big deal" Robin smiles at her and kiss her forehead

" ok" She smiles back clean her tears of .

"common boys we are going to granny's" Robin shouts so they can hear upstairs

"yeahhhh" a very cheerful roland run down the stairs

"ok give me a minute" Regina goes to the bathroom to put some eyeliner and erase the crying marks" she thinks common Regina pull it together they will notice something is up.

Meanwhile Henry approach Robin and speaks very low so Regina won't listen "what is wrong with mom?"

" I don't now she just crumble" robin is just as confuse "Maybe she is nervous about what happened lately" he tries to convince henry he doesn't want to worry him he already been through enough.

" I don't think that is it"" she is been acting weird since she arrived" "do you thinks is something about Emma?"

"ok we will find out what is this about, But is not the best time" "I will take care of it just act normal" robin says

She gets out of the bathroom "ok I am ready ,Lets go"

They go to granny have a great time but Regina seems quiet, over dinner she cannot help to think about the baby ,Robin, Zelena is such a mess but she also cannot help smile to herself from time to time knowing that she is carrying a child Robins child in her belly she is as much exited as she is terrified .

They finished dinner and are in the car now.

"Should I drive you to the camp?" Regina asked

"no I want to go with you" Roland interrupts from the back

"But is too late buddy… time to sleep" Robin answer to his soon

"Regina has plenty of room we can sleep there" Roland says

They share a look "I don't mind if you agree? " she smiles

"I would love to" Robin grin at her

"Yeah let's go home" Roland says and they smile at each other's

"Let's go home" she smiles and drives

They arrived home put Roland to sleep on one of the guest room , henry go to his own and

they sat on the couch to watch tv She sigh for the million time in the night

"what is it love?" Robin asks

"Nothing " Regina answer

"Common you been quiet all night, sighting and you forgot about the lasagna"

"you said you dint mind" She responds

"I don't, but I am worry, is not like you "bad news about operation light?"

"no, well not news at all" "maleficent didn't know anything and well tomorrow I will find out if the charming and Belle had better luck than me" "is not that"

Is Zelena? Robin asks

"What makes you say that?" Regina question him

"well snow call me and said that she saw you at the hospital and that you were a bit off" He responds

Oh stupid blabbermouth she can't just keep it she thinks and answer "no ,everything is fine"

He looks at her "you're not fooling me, but is ok if you don't want to talk about it is fine" "you can tell me at your own time"

"Thanks" Regina smile she can't say it yet but she is grateful he understands

"so , but there is something in my mind" Regina says

"Tell me" Robin thinks she will share what is going on

"Roland …I think is time to get him in the school like a regular kid" he knows that is not it, but let it go she will share when she is ready

"Yep you're right" he agrees

" I will go by the school so he can start on Monday" she tells him

"ok baby as usual you are in everything" Robin grins back at her and says "Want to go to bed now ,you look exhausted"

"yes lets go to bed" She agrees and smile and they move to the bedroom to have the best sleep actually sleep that they both have in a long time .s


	8. Looking for answer

It is morning in Regina house it is already Friday ,she wakes up she thinks all the thinks she has to do the meeting for operation Light ,go to the school the school for register Roland and all the town work which she is behind when the hell she is going to catch a break but all those thinks had to get done, she had decide let henry go to the meeting after all keep him away won't do any good on operation Light and will keep him content so they had breakfast and all of them jump in the car, drop Roland at the park where little john is waiting him and drive to the office where the Charmings ,Hook and Belle already waiting them.

They take sit Regina close the door and take her place the begins "ok What have you found in the mansion? "asks looking at the Charmings

"Not much to go on really" Snow answer "Some books that look like spell books, but were in another language we leave them to Belle yesterday"

"You maybe want to take a look on them love" Killian says

"What about the portal to Arendell is still there?" Regina asks

"No it wasn't" David answers

"We also found this little box with this 4 bottles "Killian handed the box to Regina

"I think, I saw that before" Robin says

They all look at him "Where?, Do you know what it is for?" Snow asks

"Sorry I don't remember, maybe at Zelena's castle only I saw it"" I will try to remember though" Robin answer

"Ok" "What about Maleficent" charming asks

"She didn't have too much to say ,only what we already know" she says disappointed

"What about you belle? "Regina asks "tell me you found something useful" she is starting to get frustrated

"Not yet but I will keep looking" Belle responds

"so we are right where we start "Regina she is angry and sight

"I have an idea" Henry says "lets wake my grandpa ""he was the dark one, probably knows something about the sorcerer and where to find my mom"

"Henry thought that is a good idea we have a problem, the apprentice said we had to wait for him to wake by himself, if we force his awake we can kill him"

"But we can also succeed right?" hook adds

"Yes maybe but I'm not taking that risk?" "Belles says " and besides I don't know how?"

"But we can find a way…"Charming "if Rumplestinsky is awake he will probably will help"

" In exchange of what?" "He may not be the dark one anymore, but I bet he is still the same ruthless coward" Regina says " sorry Belle"

"he will he owns it me" Henry says "everything that is happening is his fault" "and I am not losing Emma because of it"

"Well that maybe Henry but we don't know how to do it" "so I think belle you should keep looking and henry you can help her with the books after school" and I will take a look at this bottles and see if they can help someway" Regina says" and let's hope he wakes up as soon as possible" and then she thinks stupid rumple even when he is in a coma is pain in the ass.

Snow looks depress "I am sorry snow that I can't do more for now, but we will find a way" Regina smiles trying to comfort her she is not that comfortable being the savior she is usually the one who needs comfort but she feel like someone has to do it so she is really trying is that is the end of the meeting they all leave Regina and Robin goes to school to drop Henry he had already miss a lot of classes and do the inscription for Roland then, she goes Back to her Office while Robin goes to the station.

By the time she is in her office it is almost mid-day" is not even 12 and I am already exhausted she thinks while sitting in her desk trying to collect herself for a minute and then:

"Hi Regina" Maleficent says from the door Frame

"Hi Mal …what are you doing here?" She is surprise

"Well I was kind of curious about the baby thing" She confess "Did you went to the doctor and all that thing you do here?" she asks

"Yes" Regina smiles" and you were right I am pregnant"

"I told you" She smiles back" What Did robin says?"

"Nothing" she answers" he doesn't know yet"

"Why ? "Maleficent is surprise now

Regina sigh and answers " Because… I am scared to dead that something bad may happen" "It is a miracle I am even pregnant" "What if something goes wrong" I Kind of prefer to tell him when the risk stage pass" Regina answer very concern and insecure "And besides… there is Zelena who is pregnant too, that bitch" she rolls her eyes

"Oh yeah, that" Mal just remember that detail and rolls her eyes too" Why didn't you write her out of the story?"

"Because it wasn't the right thing to do" she tries to convince herself more than Mal

"You became a real hero haven't you?" Mal is making fun of her

"don't mock me"" you are not the same bitch anymore either" she hits back and smiles mischievously

"Yeah" Mal says" we kind of lost our touch, haven't we?" and smiles they are silent a few seconds then mal speaks "Regina, what if she is lying, What if she is not pregnant"

She thinks for a second "your right "Regina look at her "We haven't see a test or an ultrasound so far"" but nee…"she denies whit her head" that would be too much even for her "

"Common Regina… we have been the bitches of the movie, you now when you are in that darkness there are no boundaries" Maleficent Respond

"There are always boundaries Mal," Regina declares

"Says the woman who cast the first curse…."Maleficent responds sarcastically

"Shut it Mal" Regina snaps at her

Mal reply" don't get nasty dear ,I am just saying that would be better to be sure" "don't you thing?".


	9. True or false

"May I speak to Dr Whale please?" She asked the nurse in the front desk

"yes , he is in his office, I believe you now the way "The Nurse answer she is afraid again

"Thank you "she says and go the office.

"Hello Regina I Believe you are here for your ultrasound "Whale says while welcoming in the office"

"No ,in fact I want to to talk to you about my sister" She replies

"Have a sit please "He point at the chair in front of him

" I was wondering…have run any tests on Zelena, I mean are we sure she is really pregnant" She Question him she now is uncertain

"Well we haven't run any tests, she refuse and she is not showing any symptoms and refused to take the ultrasound as well" He doubting too "so you probably right, she may be lying"

"Well let's find out" She demands

"But how ? "He asks

Regina gets in cell "hi sis "" what brings you here?" Zelena

"Well I am here your first ultrasound" Regina is arrogant and smiling at her

" I don't want that think I am fine" Zelena snaps at her

"I don't care what you want greeny , We are doing it" she responds

"you can't make me"" I … Zelena pass out

Regina move her hand and Zelena pass out

"Ok do it" Regina order whale, who comes in and quickly take the blood out

"Done" he says and they walk out of the cellar

"ok let me know when you got the results back" she says and leaves

"Regina wait" he approach her and she turns to see him

"Yes?" she says

"I appoint you a date for Monday at 9 ,so I can give you some vitamins and we can make the first ultrasound" He tells her a little afraid because he had probably cross some boundaries.

"I was going to make that appointment myself" She is about to snap at him then rethinks he probably did it with the best intention "… but thank you Whale I will be here" then she leaves

After a while she is at her office is about 6 pm with Belle going through the books that they found at the mansion

"These is crap" she says and trough the book to the floor she is so frustrate "We have to find a way to bring Swan back and we are getting nowhere" she screams

"I now that everything is looking bad right now" "but we have to have faith"

"I am tired of this one thing after another, when are we supposed to live our life Belle?"

"I don't know, sometimes I think that rumples idea of leave Storybroke wasn't so bad after all"

"Maybe when all this is over we should all leave this curse town and try to have actually normal life " Regina says and thinking of her baby and her son they deserve a good life without curse and dragons and villains and then her cell phone rings she pick up.

"Hi Regina" Whale says

"Hi "She responds anxious

"Is like we thought, she isn't pregnant never was "

Regina hang the phone not even bother to say good bye

"ahhhhh" she screams " that bitch I'm going to kill her" grabs her purse and is about to leave the office

"Regina wait what happen?" Belle follows

"Zelena is not pregnant, she is being playing with us the whole time" she is so angry

"Wait isn't that a good news"" why are you so upset you should be happy" Belle tells her

"Well I am mad because she is the worst bitch ever a baby is not a game and almost ruin my relationship with robin and make us suffer she crashed my heart and deserves to pay " she is almost in evil queen mode

"Regardless everything you went through, now you have the chance to finally put her behind" Belle tries to bring back some sense

Regina smiles and realizes that is true "your right Belle this is good news" " what am I doing I should go to find robin"

"Yes you should" belle smile" I can take care of these

Regina leaves the office takes the car and goes find Robin, who was at the station, he has been acting as deputy since Emma is gone and charming took the place as sheriff.

She goes in "Robin, Robin" she shouts from the door

"I am here Baby what am wrong?" He asks a bit afraid that something bad had happen

"She is not pregnant?" she tells him with a huge smile "Zelena is not pregnant she never was, it was trick"

"That means ..."Robin is a bit shock

"Yes you're not bound to her anymore" Regina replies

They look each other and share a kiss. She wants to tell him about their baby right now but rethinks, she wants it to be special and memorable and nothing to do with Zelena.


	10. The new dark one

The enchanted forest 3 days ago

There is a cave deep in the mines where is dark all around so dark that is soundless the only hit of lights come from a torch carried by a guard in Silver armor who is doing his round trough the mines and suddenly deep in the darkens of the old rumples cell he looks surprise because he thought that after all these year maybe something there so he approach. "Who is there he shouts" and gets closer It is that a lady he thinks it certainly like it "Are you ok miss? Are injured ? Wake up please wake up" He tries to wake her from the other end of the cell get his hand through the bars and that minute she grabs his arm and open her eye he is afraid tries very hard to get rid of her but he is failing and Finally he succeed. And asks as he is crowingly far from the cage "Who are you? "The guard asks very afraid.

"Your worst nightmare" In that moment she stands up what am I doing hereeeeeeeeeeeee?, "let me goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" she screams his eyes roll and you only see the white part and the mines start to shake

He leaves running and yelling "it's a monster she is a monster"

She keeps screaming and trying to get out" I will kill you all, I will kill you aaaaaaaaaaaall " the cave keeps shaking


	11. Breakfast and news

It is Saturday Morning almost t 830 Roland and Robin had stayed every day since the night she burnt dinner and find out about the pregnancy.

She opens her eyes checks his clock 8:15 she has to start breakfast but she feel so comfy in robins arms she doesn't want to let go, although we still have a lot going on she thinks, she couldn't be happier she is with him have 2 boys and she is pregnant she smiles to herself for a second she forgets about the problems and smiles then she checks the clock 830 oh shit time flies when she is with him she finally starts to move and tries to get up

"Where are you going is Saturday no work today" Robin is sleepy still and tries to hold her

"I have to cook breakfast and go to the store to get groceries for the week and pick up Roland's uniform and materials for school" she smiles" as you can see mothers job is never over even on Saturdays"

She tries to get up again but he holds her tight." no ,your majesty you are not leaving me"

"Common robin we have a lot to handle today" she turns and kisses him "besides you should go to the camp to get some clothes for Roland and you"

"You now I been thinking" he keeps cuddling with her" that is too much work :to go an came everyday" He says as he rubs her back

"you mean you won't stay so often from now on?" she looks sad but understands that is too much" I get it with school and everything" she is trying not to look upset

"would you let me finished your majesty is not what I meant" He cuts her and look at her eyes

" I don't get it "she answer, she is puzzled

" What I was trying to say was that: I think it would be best for us to make this permanent" Robins tells her

"You mean to move in with us?" She has a full smile on her face now

"yep with school and everything I would need your full time Help with Roland since I don't have any idea in how to do it, and besides do you actually Believe he will leave this house he already love it here" He confirms she looks puzzled ,exited surprise all at the same time

"Ok I know this is too fast but we already feel home and I couldn't bear to go back to not see you every awaken moment of my life so.. Why not make it official"

She smiles and answer "I think it is perfect, I thought about it, but didn't want to push you"

They kiss and he adds "well my lady then I will go to the camp to gather our things and get right back here"

"Wait, that can wait, we have to do a million things we have to get Roland a new bed and some items to make his own room and some toys and pjs some new clothes" she starts mumbling a lot of things and making a list on her head

"ok calm down" he tells her" I think first off all we have to tell the news to the boys" he smiles

"Yes you are right "they kiss again" lets surprise them at breakfast she jumps of the bed" I will go make it right the way "

He jumps just behind her " wait, wait" he grabs her hand and pull her closer" I have something else I want to tell you" he put his arms around his waist and smile "I love you" he kiss her deep but sweet.

"And I you" she answer then they go downstairs on their pjs and make breakfast the boys came down an hour later and sit in the kitchen counter "ok everybody after breakfast we are going shopping" Regina announce

"I don't like shopping can we stay?" Henry answers

"I want to stay with henry" Roland adds

"but these isn't just some random shopping" Regina smiles mischievously

"What do you mean?" Henry asks confused

"I don't get it Regina?" "what kind of shopping it is" Roland hardly knows regular shopping much less especial shopping so he is beyond curious

"Furniture shopping " Regina answers smiling at them and exchanging looks with robin

Henry is more confused "still not exited"

"yep that sounds boring "Roland completes Henrys thought

"we need furniture for your room" Robin says

"my room?" Roland smiles

"Yep you and daddy are moving in with us today" Regina proudly announce

"Forever? " Roland is beyond exited now

"yes honey" she is about to cry with joy" forever" and tear slip her eyes down

He goes to Regina and hugs her so she pick him up from the floor and hugs him back

"So what do you thing henry" robin asked a little worried

"I think , that took a little long you should did it a week ago" .he smiles at Robin and

They laugh " I am really happy I always wanted a big family"" but I m not going furneture shopping sorry"

"Why not henry?" Roland asks Because I have to go to my grandpa shop to work with Belle

Regina is a bit disappoint but understands the urges to find Emma and bring her Back "well then

I guess is you and me Roland "she says grinning at Henry "But keep me inform ok?" She says to Henry

"ok , what about daddy " Roland asks

"I got to go to the camp to talk with the merry men's about this and how we will proceed from now on" Robin Inform his son


	12. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody this is also a short chapter but I think it works better for the story this way thanks so much for read if you have any constructive criticism I would be very grateful please let me now if you are enjoying the story please share and follow hope you enjoy.

In Golds shop they have been checking Books and going through spells , they been in this for a while now, Henry is sitting on the desk he sighs deeply Belle notice and handed a glass of milk

"Need a break? "she puts the glass on the desk Henry is working while she smiles

"What I need is find my mom" he speaks frustrated rubbing the back of his head

"Still no luck? "Belle question looking at the book he is reading and henry says no with his head

"Will keep looking until we find something "she smiles look at henry " Why don't you go home Henry is late and you look tired"

"No I have to keep looking" "we can't lose time" he answer back

"I now Henry but why don't take this books and keep doing it at home after a good dinner" She handed the books

"wouldn't be easier just to wake Him?" he lost it and snap at Belle

"Henry I told you is too much risk" she is keeping calm

"Why do you still love him he hurt you , and me and everybody?" "all of these is his fault" He is angry

"I now but there is good in him and he loves you henry" "he loves you very ,very much"

"Well I don't anymore" He answer tears are in his eyes

"You don't mean that" she look at him and rubs his back to comfort him

"Please let us wake him" He pleads

"Even if I agree ""the spell is far too risky and complicate" She smiles at him

"Belle I was thinking isn't this like a sleeping curse? "Henry asks curiously

"Kind of , I…. only read a little about this magical coma let's call it" "but it is similar I believe he can hear us" She tries to explain

"Have you tried true loves kiss?" Henry asks with hope in his voice

"Many times but is not working" She responds with sadness in her voice.

"Do you mind if I take that book too" Henry is thinking that maybe if he falls in deep sleep he may be able to find rumple in the other world and get the answers they need to find Emma and Merlin , like snow and charming did, her mom and grandparents and everybody will probably refuse it is risky to get in the fire room but is the only way right now but nobody can now .

"Not at all " she handed the book to him

"Ok I am going by belle" he says good bye put his backpack but doesn't go straight home he has to find a way to get unconscious so he can find rumple in the other world .


	13. Dragons Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody I am tryng to keep writting and update as soon as possible but all the not oq chapters are being hard to write I hope you all enjoy if you do please follow and review xoxo
> 
> sorry for the chapters name i just dont know what to name them lol

There is a knock on the door she thinks who the hell could it be ,she is not waiting for anybody she drops her book on the table next to the couch she is sitting on it and goes to find out who can possible dare to disturb her quite afternoon.

"Hi" "my name is Henry" He finally speaks that came out a bit more nervous that how was actually feeling .

"Yes, I know who you are, What do you want?" She asks rudely she is not certainly in the mod and she isn't a child's person.

"I know is too much to get ask to from someone whom you barely now, but I need your Help" He pleads

"Yes that is a lot to ask but… now I am curious so why don't you get in and explain to me" she opens the door and let him in closing the door behind her "Take a sit" She orders him ,he does and she as well and then she asks" now Henry do you care to explain to me what is these all about"

"I need something to pass out" Henry finally says

She is very much in shock and is not getting what this kids wants "is he asking her for some drugs but then she decides to play along to find out "what makes you think I can help you with that?"

"Common you are Maleficent a great sorcerer who had invented the sleeping curse and some other derivation of that"

"What do you think I am ? Your dealer?" she gets a little angry and snaps at him

"Please don't take this the wrong way "he tries to explain maybe that wasn't the right way "I been under a sleeping curse"

"I now that .So what?" she is hostile

"I use to had nightmares but I learn to bloke them" Henry keeps explaining

"Yes that is quite a side effect "I am proud of my curse" she adds

"I want to unlock them" He says very sure of himself

"Why do you need that" She quits the hostility tone

"To walk the dream and find my grandpa Rumplestinskin" "I need his help to find my mom"

"But he is not under a sleeping curse" Maleficent corrects him

"Yeah I know, but I Believe he is in another place nearby in my dream" "it is a long story but my grandpa David already did it" He explains to her

"Why would I help the grandson of those two morons that took my daughter from me?"she looks directly in his eyes

"Because my mom's both of them are the reason why are you with your daughter now,I think you own them, don't you think?, How much is lily worth to you?" Henry says very sure and defying and a little cocky he hopes this trick works on her since being nice is so far failing.

She smile at the young boy "I like you Henry, Regina was right you are a very smart boy and a very brave one, I presume you got those skills from her"" and from rumple" she adds

"So are you going to help me?" Henry is hopeful apparently being nasty is working.

"I didn't say that" Mal answers

"Please Maleficent ,that maybe the only way to save Emma I can't lose my mom"he decides to go genuine.

Damn kid she, now i feel bad for him she thinks then she stands and walks to the chimney where is an old box, old, she open it and grabs two things.

Henry is looking at her, he is nervous "is she going to help me or maybe she is going to turn me in to a tote.

She turns and speaks" Ok Henry I don't know why ,but you convince me so take this before I change my mind" she gave him two items a bottle with a purple liquid on it and a collar just like the one rumple gave him.

"This" she shows him the bottle" will make pass out and this…"

"it will protect me "he cuts her and smiles at her maybe deep down she is good like her mom

"Yes, how did you know?" She is puzzled

"Because my grandpa gave me one like that when the nightmares began "He explains

"Well then you know how it works, but one last thing" she says"put a drop of your blood to it just before you drink the position"

"What for?" He asks

"It will help you find those with your blood" "there are many rooms in this other world, specific rooms for the different punishments people go to pay and you don't want to lose time there, since you won't have much of it "she explains carefully" it will get brighter as you approach" "You won't have much time probably an hour or so before the effect goes out"

"Why are you trying to protect me,? "he asks" you could just gave me the position"

"for start because I know your mother and if she find out that I send you to that awful place unprotected, she will probably throw me back to the mines and torture my ass until the ends of my days and besides I kind of like you, you're not that much of a charming" she jokes

"thank you"he grabs everything and put it safely in his back pack " I will take that as a complement"

"It is a complement" she smiles" now get out of my house before I change my mind" she says trying not to lose the bad girl style He smiles and he is making his way to the door.

"Henry.." she call to him he turns around just before opening the door "don't dare tell Regina I helped you"

"I won't I promise "he smiles "bye" he says and walks out and is heading home he will do it tonight when everybody is sleep he thinks to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Regina and Roland go to furniture store First pic a new bed with a slide on Roland was ecstatic about the bed and then they head to the kids clothing store she is picking some new clothes for Him some t shirts and some jeans he is running around picking some Items by himself suddenly she spots on the corner of the store while she was looking for the sleepwear section the baby Section she approaches slowly smiling at the idea of his unborn child and starts looking at Baby clothes wondering how his son or daughter will look like she hopes it gets Robins beautiful blue eyes and dimples and suddenly spots the cutest pair of booties "this is it I will tell him tonight"" it will be the perfect welcome gift "she grabs the yellow pair of booties since she doesn't know the sex yet.

She hide the item with rest of the clothes she picked for Roland after all she doesn't want anybody to find out yet, except robin of course luckily the lady from the store didn't even notice ,since she had so many things to put in the bags and if she did she didn't ask she pays and they leave the store, get in to the car and go home.


	14. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter is really short but I enjoyed writing so much I think is so sweet I hope you do please follow and review

"Hi papa" Roland greet him cheerfully

"Hi honey" Regina greets him to getting close and peek him on the lips

"So how was shopping day "Robin asks

"It was awesome, we picked a bed with a slide on it, and bought a lot of clothes and a back pack with the avengers "" is in the living room common papa I show you everything" Roland runs to the living room

"So I guess you are broke now?" He puts his hand in her waist trying to pull her closer

"Very funny ,but no" she put her arms around his neck" there are some benefits about being the mayor" "I make a lot of money" She smiles "so what are you doing ?"

"I was going to cook dinner" Robin answers

"Do you know how to do that? "She is not convince about it

"Of course my lady I learned a lot in case you forgot I lived by myself a long time" He explains

"I though tuck or little john did the cooking?" she still is doubtful

"Ok you caught me"" I have no idea what am I doing but, they explain to me and how hard it can really be?" He grins at her "besides I want to cook for you in this special night"

"Ok then go ahead" she decides to trust his cooking skills "I will be in Roland's room organizing everything, if you need me"

"Are you coming papa?" Roland yells from the living room

"yep I am coming "he yells back "we better go before he goes nuts".


	15. Arrow Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody today i will post 3 short chapters i thought i would like to see robin and henry bonding so wrote it i hope you enjoy it, please review ,follow and fav xoxo once again i suck at naming the chapters so dont judge me lol xoxoxo

Robin is very busy cooking dinner, well at least he is trying ,Regina and Roland are upstairs setting everything up for Roland’s new room.  
Robin is very concentrate, trying to follow all the instruction that Tuck give him he is making chicken consommé, in the moment he is staring at the chicken and the veggies he hears the door. “Henry is that you?” he screams from the kitchen  
“Yes it’s me “he answers and go toward the kitchen  
“Hi buddy how was your day?” Robin asks while he is still trying to open the can of bean with a knife  
“Well…”He sigh deeply and looks down   
“Still nothing huh?” Robin grins and squeeze Henrys shoulder to reassure him” Don’t lose hope Henry We will find Emma and everything will be as it used to be”  
“I hope you are right, but.. I been through a thousand books already and nothing” “and Belle refuses to wake my grand pa, is so frustrating” He is mad and sad  
“Do you believe that is the answer waking rumplestinskin”  
“I am sure about it “”he was the dark one and he had been in Camelot so he probably now the answers to all our problems” he tells Robin  
“Well if Belle refuse we are going to have to wait”  
“Yes probably but I am goin to keep looking I wont give up I brought some books so I can keep looking”  
“do you need some help with that”  
“no and besides you seem have your hands full right now”he look around at the little mess Robin made”and the one who needs help is you”  
“I got everything under control”  
“It doesn’t look like it”He smiles  
“I only have a problem whit these chicken I can cut it  
!  
“I think you should defrost first  
“how   
Not sure, I think mom uses the micro wave”he grabs and put it on the microwave”It looks like it is working”  
“Thanks Henry you saved me”  
“Maybe you should consider ask mom to help you ,where is she anyway, why isn’she cooking” Henry asks  
“Because I offered, I want this night to be special for all of us”  
“Thanks robin you are a good men I bet you will maker happy as she deserves” Henry grins at him  
Robin smiles back at him“ she is upstairs putting away the thousand things she bought”  
“So… she went crazy with the visa huh? Henry asks Robin who still battling with the beans  
“Yes she went nuts I never have seen so many bags together” Robin says  
“and you haven’t seen anything yet, wait until the sales season, she will totally lose it”  
“why does she buy so many things she doesn’t need it I saw all the clothes in her closet”  
“I ask myself the same thing but don’t mention that to her she will get mad” he laughs at the thought  
“I will go to my room to work on this books, good luck with your cooking” henry says and leaves the kitchen


	16. Dinner time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it goes the next chapter i love these one specially the last part hope you do aswell, if i have any grammar mistakes please dont kill me english is my second language and any costructive critisims are welcome as usually enjoy and review xoxoxo

“Ok everybody here it goes” He smiles at them putting the soap pot on the table and served to everybody “go on try it?” He says to all of them,the boys keep looking at one each other in concern these doesn’t look good they think  
“go on boys“ Regina order them   
Roland an henry take a sip and spit right the way at the same time  
“hey.!!! That is really rude“ Regina tells them in an angry tone  
“eiuwwwww its gross” Roland whines  
“Common, daddy worked really hard “ Regina tells the boys  
“So why don’t you try it?” Henry defied her so She takes a sip and then can’t help to put weird face it is in fact gross.  
“Very nice your majesty” Robin says to Regina ” I don’t believe is that bad..” he said take a sip and spit right the way  
“Robin ..!!”Regina says and looks surprise  
“Ok the boys are right these is really gross” he start to laugh real hard  
“I told you “ Roland grins  
“ I don’t get it I did everything it was on the recipe” He keeps laughing   
“Well you clearly miss something” Regina says and Laughs too they all do  
“ I am starving “henry confess  
“Me too what do we eat now?” Roland adds  
“I will make some sandwiches” Regina says and stands up taking the plates of soup to the kitchen and robin fallows to the kitchen with the other two plates“ I am really sorry I want to be special” He says   
“ Don’t worry you tried and the way the boys spit it out it was pretty special I believe and something we will never forget”.  
Regina Make some sandwiches so they eat those, then she put Roland to bed who pass out almost immediately while Robin was setting his things up in her, I mean their bedroom and Henry is at his room checking the books so she says good night to him and go to their room“ did you finished ?” She asks from the frame door of the closet  
“Yes I am just done” He close the drawer “we are officially leaving together” He says and smiles at her  
“Well almost” She adds  
“What do you mean?” He is puzzled   
“ I have a little welcoming present” She grabs his hand” come with me” lead him to the bed  
“Ummm I like were this is going” He smiles mischievously  
“I wasn’t talking about that” Regina rolls her eyes “ I was talking about this” she grabs a little package from her drawer of her lamp table and handed to him.  
“it is for me?” He takes the present  
“yes” She smiles widely though she is a bit nervious she can’t help but smile  
He raps the paper of “baby booties ?” “ I don’t get it..” He is confuse  
“ Baby booties for our baby” She says  
He smiles and his eyes are watery “what?”  
“I am pregnant” she smile and she is about to cry  
“Oh my god these is amazing “ he kiss her sweetly “your pregnant ..we are going to have a baby, our baby” tears fall from both of them eyes .  
“ But how you told me that you couldn’t get pregnant” Robin asks  
“Well I don’t know for sure how, but the curse broke “she is trembling” maleficent told me that maybe because we are soul mates, true love soul mates that is a powerful combo “she keeps smiling  
“Well it doesn’t matter” He embrace her” this is the best gift ever ”They hugged for a while silently then he speaks “I love you” and got excited “we got to tell the boys” He is trying to run to wake them up  
She grabs his arm before he get out of her sight “Robin wait, I rather keep this between us at least until it is safe”  
“ why wouldn’t it be safe?” He asks her  
“ Well the first trimester is always a risky and since I dint know I didn’t take care of myself the past weeks” she answer a bit concern now  
“Everything will be fine I know” He cupped her Face with both hands making her look straight in his eyes  
“Well we have an appointment on Monday morning with Dr. Whale” she answer  
“Ok is just… I want to tell everybody how happy I am” He is excited acting like a child on Christmas morning  
“We will, but just not right now” She explains  
“Whenever you are ready love….”He peek her nose   
“Thanks” she tells him  
“Well but that doesn’t mean we cannot celebrate right?” he smile and lay her carefully on the bed and make love to her just the way they did on the vault the night that they conceived their baby.


	17. Deep sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody I being having a hard time with the parts there are not outlaw queen but I think they may be necessary for the story anyway thanks for reading give me your opinion thanks.
> 
> I don t own anything please review and follow xoxox

Henry is in his room pretending to read while he is waiting to be sure everybody is sleeping before he can so as he use maleficent potion ,Regina came to say good night, as soon as she leaves and he listen the door from her room is closed he take the medallion and the bottle he had safely store on his underwear draw then he prickle his index finger drops a little in the medallion as maleficent had instruct him earlier, then he gets comfy on his bed he is ready so he closes her eyes and drinks the potion, dropping unconscious instantly.

He is in the fire room again, he watches the medallion, is shinnying, so he starts walking through the fire room it is huge "it was like this before?" He asks himself after a few minutes he spots a big mirror he approaches and realizes the medallion is shining, brighter and brighter so he runs to the mirror then He knocks and screams "grandpaaaaa , Grandpaaaa..... rumplestinskin "he must be at the other side he look and decides to brake it, so he goes backwards a few steps and run against the mirror to smash it ,a crack is heard is about to break one more time so he tries again a few times and finally the mirror breaks and he falls on the floor, the little pieces of mirror cuts him a bit on his way down , then he opens his eyes and sees a white room only white ,no windows at least he cannot see with all the fog around, he stands and keeps looking at the medallion so he keeps moving forward calling rumple a few minutes later he can spot something at the end of the big room "Grandpa is that you grandpaaa" He screams

Rumple hears and frowns" It cant be" he thinks and listen once more time carefully" Henry?" he thinks and stand abruptly and turns "henry IS THAT YOU?" What are you doing here? He screams back appears Henry is coming to him

"I came to get answers where is my mom? Henry yells at him very determined

"What ? Rumple is very confused he doesn't get how real this is

"Don't play dumb, where is she?" He yells again

"I don't know Henry "He answer his grandson screaming, it appears there is wind making hard for them to listen each other

"She took the dagger after saving you and absorbed the darkness before she vanished.." Henry shouts

"She is the new dark one...?"Rumple ask as he frowns

"Yes, know tell me where is she now?" Henry demands once more

"If that is what happens, she must be in my jail ,back in the enchanted forest is the only place I could think of" Rumple answer

"Then I will go get her "Henry says

"But she probably doesn't remember you or anybody" Rumples tells him

"What?" he asks he is confused" but you did when you became the dark one, Didn't you?"

"yes but I assume all the darkness take over her heart and brain, it was too much darkness for anyone to take in" He answer and adds "I am sorry henry ,I never mean this to happen, I truly am"

" Your lying you are a coward, this was your plan all along ,all of this is your fault ,stupid selfish bastard ,my dad would be so disappointed in you" Henry is really angry

"Please don't say that henry" he cries and pleas Henry

"iT is the true ,why you did it?, you had a wife a family in me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Henry keeps yelling at him

"Henry don't know what to say please forgive me" He apologies he is sincere

Henry is crying" keep it ok" just tell about merlin.. Where can I find him"

"Henry.." he plead again

"is a very specific question answer me" Henry says

"The last time a saw him was in Camelot "Rumple answer

"You met him...?"Henry

"yes, I stole something from him ,but he could be anywhere, he can travel between realms" Rumple yells listening is getting harder by the minute

"When was the last time you saw him? Henry yells

"I don't know long ago" Rumple responds him

"When?..."" I know you know" Henry asks him

"35 years ago..."He answers

"Someone else who could know him?" Henry is having a hard time talking ,with all the wind

"king Arthur they were in a middle of a war by that time" Rumples answer he really wants to be forgiven

"do you think is dead? Henry asks

"no he is alive" Rumple answers very secure

Henry start to vanished "what is happening? He is scare

"you are walking up .."Rumple yells "henry listen to me, is dangerous please, don't go find him ,don't .." he screams as he watches henry vanishing from there ....

"henry come back you cant go" rumple screams and begins to get desperate thinking "I got to wake up I got to protect him" he begins concentrating to wakes up

Henry Wakes up in his bed he is heavily breading, sweating, and with some painful but minor injuries ,he jumps out of bed it is probably 2 am in the morning he runs to find her he need to tell her everything so he runs to the room and abruptly opens the door " mom"

Regina and Robin where not sleeping, but where naked in bed not totally cover enjoying the after sex cuddle Henry burst in and soon as he saw them" Holy sheet" and closes the door walking backwards as they jump they and Regina scream "Henry!" while she tries to cover her and Robin

Henry speaks trough the close door" sorry guys"" I forgot robin and you were.. in the room, Together I don't what to interrupt but I really need talk to you."

She is beyond embarrass doesn't know what to answer she is blushing and shaking her head

"Mom? Please I need to tell you, get dressed and open the door" he is knocking the door persistently

She puts her pajama on and robin put his shirt and some pjs pant so he opens abruptly

"a little late for knocking buddy " Robin grins trying to avoid the awkward I am fucking your mom moment with the joke, Regina is as red as the apples on the tree

"What is it honey?" she says while finishing tiding her rope "what happen to you face" she notice the little cuts on his face" Are you ok?"

"yes mom I fine" He answers while her mom is checking on the cuts

"no you are not, who did these to you?" she is freaking out

"Maybe if you calm I can explain" he says still exited "Emma is in the enchanted forest in rumples cell"

"how do you now that?" Robin asks him

"it doesn't matter" Henry says "we got to go get her"

"yes it does matter because you got hurt now you are going to tell me" Regina demands

"Ok I took a potion to pass out to fall in deep sleep and I went to found my grandpa and he told me" Henry explains

"What?" "have you lost your mind that was so dangerous" "why didn't you tell me?"She is yelling and has her angry face

"I know, but it was worth it" "know we can go find her" Henry explains

"no it wasn't worth it ,look at you Henry you could get yourself killed" she yells at him

"But i wasn't I am ok I swear mom" He answers

"Where did you get the potion anyway?" she is losing it

"Beside the point mom we got to get Emma and find merlin, my grandpa said that Camelot was good place to start looking" Henry says

"it was belle?" She asks furious

"No mom it wasn't Belle" Henry answer

"tell me who did it?" Regina demands one more time

"Why do you need to know I already did it" Henry snaps at her

"So I can kill whoever encourages you to do such a dangerous thing" She snaps back

"Regina calm down" Robin grabs her by the shoulders very calmly

"Don't tell me to calm down he could have died tonight and now he is keeping secrets" She yells at Robin now

"Regina please it could be dangerous for you to get these upset" Robin insist very calm

"Mom don't be mad please we finally are moving on operation light" Henry plead he doesn't want to fight but he things what the hell is robin talking about.

It that moment Regina's phone rings they look at the table were the phone is she urges to pick it up "what?" she yells at whoever was calling at 2 am in the morning.

Henry notice in that moment the estrange item that was laying on the night table next to her mom's phone baby booties? He thinks and then snap out of his thoughts when he listen to his mom :

"Is he what? ,how did that happened? Ok I am on my way see you there" she ends the call and Robin and Henry stare at her waiting for her to tell them what is going on

"It was snow rumple is convulsing she says

"do you think is because of what I did ?"Henry asks he is worried he is not such a fan of his grandpa right now but he doesn't want him to died either.

"I don't know Henry... I got to go" she says to him she is no longer angry she is worried

"I am coming with you" henry says firmly

"Henry I..."she is about to tell him to stay but look the look of guilt on her sons face and rethinks and beside she doesn't want to start another fight so she agrees" Ok no time to argue "Robin.."

"I will take care of Roland, Go now.." he answers she thinks he can read her mind sometimes" keep me post it" He adds and they disappeared in a purple smoke.


	18. Finally Awake

They arrive at the shop ,Snow is already there with Belle ,Rumple is no longer convulsing ,but he looks like is having a nightmare.  
What happened? Regina asks while she líes down to check on him  
“I was here working late” the true is that she is being staying whit him almost all the time she is being sleeping here “ and he start to look like he was having Nightmares then he star convulsing I tried so hard to wake him but didn’t work then I call snow” she says   
“How many times has he convulse?” Regina asks. Belle said “two, please Regina do something” Belle pleads  
“These convulsing thing I don’t believe is magic, I am afraid I can’t do anything” Regina explains in that moment rumples begin convulsing again ”call an ambulance Belle… now”.  
The ambulance has arrived they took Rumple and belle jumps in the ambulance with him and Regina and Henry go with snow in the truck there is silence in the truck and suddenly the phone rings is Robin ,Regina answers “Hi”  
“How is it going?” Robin asks concern  
“Not good ,we are on our way to the hospital” Regina responds  
“I will meet you there” Robin says  
“But Rola..” she says but he cuts her  
“Will is coming to babysit no worries ok” He says “bye” they hang up.  
“These is my fault I hope he is ok “henry says he is getting sad  
“No worries henry he will be fine” Regina squeezes his hand trying to comfort him ”He is strong even without magic”  
“What is going on?” Snow asks confused  
“I put myself to sleep to talk to him” Henry explains  
“What ?, Why?” Snow asks  
“Is long story I succeed but don’t know what happen to him” Henry sigh.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They arrived they found Belle in the waiting room   
“Belle where is he?” Snow asks while they rush to meet her  
“He woke up…”Belle says  
“what? ”The tree of them asks at the same time  
“He did in the ambulance I don’t now how but he did he start screaming henry don’t go, Henry don’t go” ”He asked about you”, “then they took it inside they didn’t let me in” Belle explains  
Henry sight in relive at least he is not dead he thinks ,Robin arrived in that moment they are waiting in silence after a while ,Dr whale shows up they stand in anticipation   
“How is he?Belle asks  
“He is estable” “we sedate him he was very upset we didn’t what to risk him to a heart attack so he is sleep “  
“Thanks Dr” Belle says “can I see him”  
“yes but only a moment” he point her the way she runs there “the rest of you should go home he will be sleep the rest of the night” He finished smiles and leaves.  
“well you listen we shall go “Robin says and adds rapping his hand in Regina’s waist ”besides you need to get some rest “He says with a grin Regina notice he is selling them out and gets nervous.  
“Why do you need to Rest?” Snow asks curious, Henry is curios too what is going on he asks himself but doesn’t say anything.  
“Because I am tired Snow, like any normal human being at 4 am in the morning” she snaps in an effort to avoid the explanation .Snow just decide to shut it and keeps walking to the door whit Henry by her side Robin and Regina are following behind. Henry is starting to think he is suspicious and get even more when in his way out he turns to see Her mom and see robin Rubbing her belly in that moment he figure it out “she is pregnant everything make sense the booties ,the rest everything why haven’t they told us? “He is puzzle but decides that he will confront them as soon as they are back in the house alone.


	19. Not a coward anymore

Is early morning around 8 ,visit time in the hospital starts at 9 but henry doesn’t care,so he is awake and asks her mother to take him, she agrees and they leave Roland in the camp and go to the Hospital, they haven’t had time to talk about Operation light, but he already has a few ideas to Go find Emma ,they arrive at the Hospital and walk inside.   
“Mrs. Gold’s Room?” Robin asks politely at the nurse in the front desk  
“Nº 6 ,Second floor” she answer without looking to the queen as she is scared of her  
He grins at her and they go to the elevator and reach the second floor ,they get there and see that Belle is out side  
“How is my grandpa?” Henry asks  
“He is better, surprisingly well, in fact the doctor said we probably can leave at the end of the afternoon” ”they are checking him right now” Belle answers very relieve and happy  
The doctor is out a few minutes later and says ”he is ready for leave, he is doing very well but first he wants to see you Henry”  
Henry hesitates and look at everybody her mother nods her head and smiles in approval so he goes in.  
“Grandpa” he says from the door  
“Common Henry don’t be afraid get closer”  
“I’m not afraid, I am angry and I was scared ,thought it was my fault” Henry responds him looking into his eyes  
“it is ok no harm done”” but the only reason I woke up Was to protect you my boy” His eyes are full of tears” please don’t go to Camelot is really dangerous and dark place there are dragons everywhere and most of it where ruins the last time I have been there “He finished  
“I will go anyway and will be fine because I won’t be alone my mother will take me” Henry snap at him  
“And what makes you thing she will risk you like that?” rumple asks him  
“Because she wants to help Emma” so now Help me or get out of my way” Henry is hostile and losing faith  
“and…what kind of help do you need from me?“ Rumples question him  
“Your knowledge.. ””A portal” Henry says  
“Well as much as I want to help not only I no longer possess magic but portals never were in my habilities and you know that” Rumples answer calmly   
“I know but, You know there was a portal at the sorcerers mansion too, I need to know how do we open the portal” Henry asks  
“The hat , the sorcerers hat maybe will work” He says and then adds “but Henry what is the plan? you find Emma that seems to be the easy part but what about the darkness?”  
“I don’t know yet but I am sure we will figure it out” He stands up and leaves he goes out and Only belle is there   
“Where is my mom?” He asks Belle  
“She and Robin went to whales office “Belle says  
“What for?” He asks confused  
“I don’t know Henry.. He call for them” Belle answer him just as confuse   
“OK I will go get them ”he answer and walks to the office, he get to the door and is not complete close so he approaches and is about to knock when he listen whale :  
“Well the baby is healthy and strong , glad I had some spare time to do the ecography today” Whale finished and henry is in shock he takes a few steps back and a thousand thoughts com to his head in seconds ”so i was right my mom is pregnant “”that is so cool but wait she can no longer be in operation light “with these thoughts he goes back to rumples room where he is getting ready to leave and Suddenly Henry bursts in.  
“Henry are you ok?” Belle asks she can tell in henrys face his concern  
“yes, can I have a moment with my grandpa” He asks politely  
“Yes of course “she says and leaves the room  
“Change of planes, you are coming with me to find my mom” He orders to him  
“Me?” “what makes you think I will take you and put you in jeopardy?”  
“because you are my only chance, we are family common don’t you think you own me these? “Henry responds  
“I think boy you are not realizing how dangerous these is” Rumple asks  
“Are you going to keep being a coward?” Henry hit where it will hurt him the most in hope that these will make him help when rumples grins and nods Henry knows he succeed and adds“ Is what I thought… ““what shall we need?” Henry asks  
“We will need the hat and the dagger” Rumple answers  
“ok be ready to leave don’t say anything let me handle these I will pic you from your house” Henry tells him and leaves and says to Belle in the door Tell my mom I had to go and will see her in her office in two hours.  
“Are you ok Henry?” She is starting to worry  
“Yes perfect” He says and keeps walking  
He goes to the shop immediately grabs the hat ,then he goes to Regina’s office were the dagger is well hidden, he took it out it in his back pack along with Emma’s car keys then, so he stole it grabs the bugs keys which are also at Regina’s desk he must be ready to leave in case his mom doesn’t agree to let him go without her everything with everything ready he waits for her mom in her office couch.


	20. Operation light

“Do you think I am going to let you go anywhere with that asshole” Regina snaps after hearing Henrys plan. ”Have you lost your mind”  
“Mom please he is the only one that can help” Henry pleads  
“I don’t care I don’t trust him he almost kill you” Regina tells him almost yelling  
“But he is powerless, he can’t hurt me” Henry responds  
“No henry and that is final” she says  
“You promise we will find Emma this is the only way” Henry says  
“we will but will do it the right way “” I will go with you after we figure the whole thing out” Regina tries to make him understand  
“No mom you can’t come with me“ Henry tells her  
“Why not? ”She is puzzled snapping a little  
“Because you are pregnant” he snaps back at her  
“How do you now that? She looks at Henry then at Robin thinking that he told Henry  
“I didn’t tell him” Robin defends himself reading her mind and her murderess eyes  
“Mom Robin didn’t tell me, I heard you talking with dr. Whale and the booties in the table … I just know ok” he explains” and I am really happy for you but I just need to find Emma “  
“We will Henry but we need a full plan that doesn’t includes the imp” She tells him again  
“Mom you are pregnant you need to take care of my brother or sister” He tries to make her realizes that she can’t come  
“Ok I am, but I’m not sick I won’t let you go alone” Regina responds him  
“Ok then I will take hook” Henry tries to bargain  
“Great, the handless wonder know I feel better” she says sarcastically  
“ I will take him” robin says  
“No you have to take care of mom ”Henry responds  
“it won’t be that long” Robin says and adds “you already know where to find her right?”  
“You two are out of your minds, no one is going I won’t risk to lose any of you again” she is yelling at them  
“Please mom” He pleads again  
“I said no” She responds firmly  
“Well I don’t care what you said “Henry snaps turns around and burst out of the office slamming the door  
“Henry…..” Regina shouts but he doesn’t come back “damn it “she says while she punch her desk  
“Calm down love “Robin says rubbing her back to comfort her  
“I can’t this is my fault I haven’t been trying hard enough on operation light”  
“You are doing everything in your hands, Is not your fault and we will find a way to get Emma and merlin” ”Relax and besides what he is going to do runaway?..” Robins tells her to comfort her  
“That is exactly what he is planning shit…” she says and leaves her office running Robin follows close behind


	21. Runaway

Runaway  
They jump to the car and Robin Asks ”where do we find him now The hospital?  
“No rumples house” She answers , get the engine on and drive as fast as she can  
They arrived and get in the house without even knocking “Where is gold? “she snaps at Belle  
“He is with Henry in the garden stretching his legs “Belle innocently answer” what is happening?” she runs behind them while they go to back to the garden  
“They are not here shit” Regina looks around and held her head with both hands  
“What is going on” Belle demands to now  
“That bastard took my soon they are Planning to get to Emma”  
“Where shall we look now? ”Robin asks concern  
“The sorcerer mansion ”Belle says “ if they are planning to do that, they need a portal and that is the only place that they may find it ”Belle tells them  
“Belle call hook tell him if Henry tries to retrieve him for this,to delay them” “We have to stop them “ she grabs robin and puff them self’s they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke  
Belle gets in the car and dials while she drives to the mansion.  
Hook is at granny’s talking to the Charmings, they all have tried to keep the spirit up but they been getting frustrated and hitting dead ends they are talking about the possibilities to find Emma and his phone rings  
“Hook, Is henry with you are you?” Belle asks him hoping he is  
“Henry ? ,No why? “he frowns at the charming with so they get something is up again  
“he is with rumple trying to go to find Emma we have to stop them” Belle instruct him  
He start “what how is that….?  
She cuts him “it doesn’t matter they are probably already in the sorcerer mansion”   
“I will meet you there ”he hangs” we got to go mate ,Henry is trying to get to the Enchanted Forest” he explains to David and stands so they can hurry David jumps and say to snow who is with baby Neal“ Wait here”  
“No I’m going” she insist  
“No, you have to care of Neal everything will be find I promise “he tells her and kiss her forehead She nods and they hurries to the sheriffs car .  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

·For some reason they couldn’t puff in the house they arrived outside ,maybe a protection spell, the door was looked so he take her hand and go to find a window or something to get in after all he is thieve. They found large window and they can see gold and henry getting in the door already.  
Robin brake a glass trying to open the window but he can’t reach the lock to open it, so they can’t fully open in it to enter. The door is staring to close rumple and Henry are in the other end already so Regina is desperate she closed her eyes concentrating hard to try to break the protection to puff herself inside. And suddenly she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke which is not like her but she is in .  
She opens her eyes the door is about to close so she tries to push it with magic light magic is going out of her hands like a lighting, the door is slowly begging to open again “it look like it is working” she thinks and then the door explodes in little pieces remaining only the frame and the portal forms something like a tornado in seconds and just absorb her   
Robin is looking everything that is happening through the window trying to get in and suddenly look at the explosion of the door and screams Reginaaaa and he just run to the widow desperate and crash it with his whole body in hope to catch her but he is late the portal is close and the door frame was intact for seconds then explodes as well and the wooden pieces flies across the room once more.   
She is gone.


	22. Under the sea

The room was empty , no door ,nothing but the wooden pieces all around it ,Robin is desperate crying trying to find the portal in the floor “no ,.no, no Regina ,no shit how the hell could this be happening again?” He yells in that moment Belle shows up with Hook and David   
“Robin what happened?” Belle asked staring all the mess in the room schnook by the chaos and the way Robin is loosing  
“The Door explode, the portal disappeared and Regina follow Henry and I could.. “ he sobs “…couldn’t follow” “ we have to find them ”Robin sobs again trying to put himself together  
“Ok calm down mate we will find them” Hook tries to comfort him he knows how these feel they all do sadly” we can use the apprentice broom to reopened right?” He asks Belle  
“I don’t think so for start he is dead so the broom is no longer enchanted “”and besides the portal is clearly destroyed” belle answer afraid of robin reaction  
“No “he is in denyal” we have to find a way Regina can’t be out there in danger” tries to put the pieces together once more even knowing deep inside that is useless  
“I get it mate you love her, believe me I know how you feel, but I am pretty sure she can take care of herself and henry and even the crocodile” Hook says to Robin  
“Is not just herself is in risk she is risking the baby too” He sobs once more and cry he cracks right in front of everybody  
“Baby? Charming says “He frowns and asks in disbelief not sure what he had just heard“ is she pregnant?” robin nods in answer  
“Ok we have to think quick” charming adds  
“I have an idea that may help” hook smiles at them  
“What is it ?”Belle asks him puzzled  
“Ursula” hook tells them with a grin on his face


	23. Back to the Enchanted Forest

They go to the docks and hook summoned Ursula with a shell “she maybe can take us between realms somehow” He explains as soon as he saw Robin and charming weird faces.  
“How?” David asks  
“Because she can do it “Hook explains and talks into the shell  
“Do you think it will work? “Robin asks in concern  
“ It is our only shot…..”Hook replies hoping that Ursula shows up and luckily after silent minutes there is some disturb in the water and Ursula emerges from it.  
“What the hell hook?, the fact that you help me, makes you believe you can disturb me at any time ?”She asks in annoyance getting closer to them as she speaks  
“ Hi there Ursula “He grins at her and she stands in front of them  
“Can you take us through a portal?” Robin asks her quickly   
“easy handsome” She tells to him” first tell me, who the hell are you?”  
“oh” Hook wide his eyes and explains “right you haven’t met ,this is Regina’s boyfriend Robin”  
“Robin hood I was dying to meet you” she smiles he is more handsome than Regina said  
“Regina Henry and Gold fell in to a portal and we need you to take us there” hook asks her  
“Ok is not that easy ”she explains” I can take my self but others I have never tried”  
“Well the time to try has come” Hook says to her  
“please Ursula” Robin pleads” I can’t lose my family”   
She thinks for a second shit I got soft she is sorry for him “ok I will try“ ”the way a bring your ship but I believe it will be hard to track them there are a lot of possibilities”   
“We believe they are in the enchanted forest” Charming says  
“But you are not sure” She asks in disbelief  
“No worry about tracking them I have a couple of ideas” Belle says trough a smile  
“Ok then get ready, We leave by sunrise tomorrow” hook instruct them they all nod in agreement  
Belle approaches robin privately “Robin I have a way of finding exactly which realm they are” “but you will need a locator spell to find them once you are there”   
“so can you make one…?” robin asks puzzled  
“No I’m afraid I can’t I used the last helping a mermaid and since Regina and rumple are gone we need the only sorcerer left to helps us Zelena or maleficent“ belle responds  
“Maleficent…”robin answer “we don’t need Zelena in to these, she will only ruin us one more, she doesn’t even can’t now what happen that would be a big risk for everybody”  
“that is what I thought however I believe she will only help if you go to ask her she doesn’t like any of us” belle tells him  
“I will go right the way, please Belle tell Will to prepare Roland for the journey ”Robin grins and tells her  
“What …?”Robin I don’t think it is safe for a four year to go, we can take care of him” Belle tries to make him understand  
“No” He answer very sure” because there is a chance we cannot come back and I am not leaving him by himself ,he will be with his family which means me Regina and Henry” robin says and Belles understand but doesn’t agree however is not her place to say.


	24. Looking for a dragon

Looking for a dragon  
Robin finally had reach the cottage were maleficent and Lily are living and breads, deeply hoping she will be willing to help and then knock the door  
“What do you want?” says a very confused lily who open the door   
“Hi I am sorry to disturb you, but .. May I talk to your mom” Robin asks very nervous  
“I guess..” Lily answers and yells ”Mom the evil Queens cute boyfriend is here”   
“Lily that is not polite” maleficent tells her like she is a little child  
“Whatever…”lily says while rolling her eyes and leaving them alone  
“”Hi robin “Maleficent check on him “What’s going on ?.....you look awful”  
“Something terrible had happened” Robin sights  
“Regina and the baby are ok?” maleficent asks in genuine concern for her friend  
“I don’t know?,,,” “how do you know about the baby ?“Robin is confuse he knows Regina wasn’t ready to share the news.  
“Long story…but tell me what’s wrong?” Maleficent responds  
“They felt throw a portal, we Believe that they are in the enchanted forest “He responds  
“That is terrible, but without a portal there is no way to cross” She explains  
“We already figure that part” He tells her  
“Well great….. but why are you here?” She is puzzled  
“I need a locater potion to track them there” “and you are the only one who can maybe make one” He asks her   
“Ok I will but I need to get into Regina’s Vault I don’t have all the ingredients here” she agrees because though she cares for Regina she feels guilty for helping Henry behind Regina’s back  
“Ok let’s go then” He tells her  
“Give me a sec to grab my coat” she says while going to get it ,She gets in the room and catch lily hearing the conversation.  
“Mom what is location potion “she whispers  
“it is a liquid that you throw at an object to find the person who belong to “she explains and adds” now I have to go”  
“It will work on my fathers?” Lily asks with hope in her eyes  
“No, because this belong to you not to your father but ”Maleficent hate to crash her hopes but in hope to cheer he she offers” but you can come if you want to learn something about magic”  
Lily agrees to join them so they go to the vault Maleficent makes the potion while lily and Robin watch she is finally done it .It took her a while but she did it ,she handle the bottle to robin but there is a second bottle  
“thanks” robin grins in gratitude  
“you are welcome” she smiles Back but adds “however…I need to ask you if we can go with you”  
“What?” lily asks her mom very confuse  
“That maybe be good place to start looking for your father” maleficent smiles at her  
“Ok meet us in the docks by sunrise” Robin agrees and instruct them the he leaves to get ready himself while maleficent save the other bottle in case they need it to find Lily’s father


	25. All aboard

Al aboard  
It is 5 in the Morning almost sunrise time, Robin arrives in the camp , He goes in his tent and quickly grabs his bow and arrow from inside ,then he approach to little john and tuck and explain the situation. They don’t agree about taking Roland with him but Robin is a very stubborn men so he takes Roland in his arms greet them and goes to the docks to meet everybody else.  
He got there Just in time to Find Snow and Charming He thought that they will join him, but they agreed with hook that they shall stay That Zelena was a big treat and they shall keep a close eyes on her ,they had their doubts at first but hook has tell them that they had a responsibility to baby Neal , to the town and that they should look for merlin in Storybroke after all as far as they know he has the ability to cross realms so they just came to say good bye.   
“Robin please take care of them and say congratulations to Regina from us as soon as you see her” greening at him snow says  
“Bring them back “charming tells him shaking his hand  
“I will ”Robin smiles back  
“Are you sure you don’t want to leave Roland with us, he will be taking care of Here I promise” Snow says she is really worried about the little one.  
“Thanks but I can’t risk be apart from him forever I rather take him” Robin explains once more  
“Ok be careful” snow squeeze his hand and smiles  
In that moment maleficent and lily show up at the docks  
“Why are they here?” charming asks Robin very confuse  
“They are going to find lily’s father” He explains  
The situation between mal and the charming is still awkward so they don’t even say hello  
But Maleficent does notice another familiar face “Ursula?”  
“Mal?” ”are you going with them?” Ursula asks in disbelief  
“yes We are” Maleficent says pointing Lily who was next to her and Ursula looks at the girl  
“I think you meet my daughter 30 years ago ”she looks angry “ when you left her to die in the woods  
“Sorry about that mal I didn’t..” Ursula begins to explain  
“ save it Ursula it no longer matter…”Mal responds  
“I am glad you found her” Ursula says with a genuine smile Mal and lily get in he Jolly rogers and Ursula follow them aboard .  
Hook arrives and he says his good byes to the Charming’s so He ,Robin and Roland board the ship.   
“so where am I going” Ursula asks as soon as there are all gather.  
Belle then open a box that she brought is globe the same they use to find Henry in Neverland Hook remembers.  
“What is this?” robin says checking the mysterious ball  
“ A Magical globe who will find were people is as long as they have your blood I mean relatives” Belle explains and smiles  
“But that isn’t going to work nobody has my blood” Robin refutes  
“It will because Regina is carry your child and that baby has your blood it shall work ”Belle tells him and instruct” now I need you to prink you finger here and drop the blood on the blank globe”   
Robins obeys and instantly it forms with the blood “Where is that?” “That doesn’t look like the Enchant Forest “robin says  
“Never seen it before mate” hook adds he is just as puzzled as robin  
“Camelot…….”maleficent said in a very deep voice  
“So let’s move on” Ursula says taking a look to hook who throws her a piece of the ship  
“You know what to do” hook says winking at her  
Ursula jumps from the ship and Belle walk out of after saying her good byes and wishing them good so she joins the charming on the docks.  
The water start to tumble Under the ship” Everybody hold on tight “Hook yells to instruct them holding to a rope Robin hold his son very tight and holds a rope with his other hand Mal and lily follow the example and did the same.  
The ship starts to shake and they get absorb and they are gone.


	26. No way back

The last thing she heard was robin voice. As soon as she was absorbed flu a few feet’s and crash in to the floor with some of the door pieces, the blow make henry and rumple to turn Just when they Were about to leave the cave.  
It took Regina a few seconds to proceed what had just happened “ no, no, no .” it can be close. Robin, robin” she start looking for the portal to go back  
“Mom” henry shouts and run to her “ Are you ok” “why did you follow?” he asks while she is losing it still on her knees on the floor her stand “Mom please calm down“ Henry says helping her to stand up  
“You,” she approach to gold with murder eyes “this is your fault open the portal now” she screams  
“Sorry dearie I am afraid I can’t” Rumple answers in that annoying tone of  
“So you bring my son here without a plan to bring him back?” She shouts  
“Well there was a way, but I am afraid you just blow it” He responds  
“Dammed you Gold “She says and throw him to the walls and start to choke him with her magic.  
“Mom please don’t, mom these is not you anymore” Henry yells in hope she doesn’t kill him  
She lets go what makes rumples drop abruptly in the floor , then she crumble in the floor and starts to cry in desperation  
Henry starts to freak out a bit and tries to comfort her ,but it isn’t working ”Mom, Mom “ he shakes her by her shoulder and look straight in his eyes “Mom…this isn’t good for the baby you got a calm down” he finally screams.  
“Baby? , that is why you didn’t agree to come in first place .” rumple Says finally standing up “well you are certainly glowing dearie” he tease with a smirk “ but how I thought….”  
“none of your business so shut up” She yells at him standing up to finished the job, he is getting in her last nerve and goes to chuck him and grabs his neck with his bare hands  
“You won’t kill me” He defied her with a smile  
“Don’t push me” Regina says looking straight into his eyes  
“I am not afraid of you ,I come a long way since the village coward ”he says and adds   
”and beside you need me to get back to your Baby’s father Robin Hood”  
“Do I?” she asks” dammed you “she says and press a little harder  
“it is enough” henry yells ”let him go mom” she doesn’t “mom” she snaps out of her anger and let go “Grandpa please give us minute” henry says and rumple walks out of the cave  
There is only for a while and then he start“ mom you shouldn’t come here why couldn’t just let me handle this why couldn’t you just trust me….” Henry says  
“trust ?” she is angry now “”this isn’t about trust henry “”don’t you get it ?” she is so frustrated  
I just didn’t want to lose you I was afraid I was afraid of losing my happy ending” “which just happen again” her eyes are tearing now  
“mom I am sorry I didn’t mean to ruin it I just want to find Emma” Henry says he feels guilty  
“well .you could had let me handle this as we agree and be a little patient to have a whole plan before jumping in” she snaps at him  
“because I think we wait enough And I have plan” Henry says  
“Really ?how do you plan to go back home?”Regina asks  
“Well I did but you kill the portal” Henry responds  
“now is my fault?” she asks him in disbelief  
“I am not saying that ,in fact is my fault and I am sorry mom I really am ok, but we will find a way back ,I know ,we did it before and will do it again but for that I need you to calm down and work with me can you do that?” Henry asks her   
She smiles at him and hug him tight, he is right they need to work together “yes I can she says” when they apart she smile at him   
“Are you sure you and the baby are ok mom?” Henry asks in concern  
“Yes henry no worries the risk stages is over and I feel perfectly fine” she smiles once more ”we shall go now and find Emma”


	27. Hide in the Dark

They go out of the cave rumple is waiting there

“Well I guess you are ready to start our journey?” Rumple says to Regina

“We are” henry answer hoping that they doesn’t start another fight

“Well then let’s go, we got to get to my old cell and is bit far” Rumple tells them

“I have no intention making this last any longer than it should, so I will just puff us there” ”you better Start thinking the way back to home” she treats Rumple then a purple smoke involve all of them appearing in door of the mines 

“Where are we?” Henry asks He though they were going to the cell.

“The entrance to the mine where the cage is” She answers it is being so long since she was here.

Rumple is the one to lead the way at the door ,they found some torches in floor which he pick up “Regina I believe a fire ball will be useful right now” He says ,she rolls her eyes and turn the torch on, he nods to her and then asks Henry ”Do you have the dagger?” Henry nods and take it out of his back pack “can I have it” Rumples asks

“No way, I don’t trust you, I will take it” she says and henry give it to her ”Shall we go on? ”She says and takes the lead they follow after a few minutes throug the tunnels they reach the spot close to the cell and they stop.

“Henry listen to me theses probably won’t be pretty she probably looks different maybe horrible I want you to be prepared” Rumples warm Henry

“I can take it” henry responds and keeps going 

“Ok follow me ”Rumple leads them carefully approaching the spot for turn the torch by the cell on .He does and when they finally can see clearly the cage is open and empty.

“Where is she?”” you said she will be here” Henry says and Approach to the cage

“She should Rumple says” looking around a force drove him to the wall

“is these a trick ?”she screams at him while graving his neck

“ is nooo..t a trick” He hardly spokes because of the pressure on his neck

“Why did you bring us here?” Regina yells again

“To get Emmmmma” He barely responds

“liar you said she will be here “”where is she?” Regina keeps treating him

“I said, I guess but she really should be” ”maybe she scape” He says she is not pushing so hard so he can answer

“The old men is right “ A voice came from behind them in the darkens

Regina freaks out and let rumple fall and protect henry putting him behind holding the dagger ”who is there? She screams.

And from the darkens a woman with white hair and shiny skin in a black outfit comes out

They are shook and scare at the same time is Emma.

“Emma?” Regina finally manage to say in disbelief voice.

Emma makes some magic and retrieves the Dagger ”I believe this is mine”

“Mom it is me henry we are here to save you” Henry shouts behind Regina

Emma wickedly smiles “I don’t care who you are I am going to kill you, all of you and with these and them I will be free”

“Emma please don’t heart us we want to help, remember who you are ,you are the savior ” Regina pleads 

“I know who I am, I am the dark one and everybody from now on, will do my every whim I will run every realm in these pathetic world and I will destroyed everything..” Emma says

“why you need to do that” Henry asks

“I don’t know I just feel empty inside and what better way to fill that, than blood and suffer” ”But first I am going to kill you” she says and starts to chuck Regina and Henry with her magic. Rumple is in panic didn’t saw that coming he looks at them they could Die at any minute ,but he has to do something so he takes his walking stick hits Emma on her head and scream “ Run” Emma didn’t saw that coming the luck of concentration made her let go of Henry and Regina and drops to the floor.

Regina and henry also drop in the floor, as soon as Regina collect herself she realize that Emma was going towards rumple to stub him so she puff the three of them out from there in purple smoke .


	28. Back to arthur's land

They appear in a beach is almost dark ,the last bit of sun is showing in the ocean. Everything was so fast ,she doesn’t know why she thought of that place , but there wasn’t much time to think ,maybe it was because it was a happy place, where she and her father came in the summer when she was little. They all three try to collect themselves and catch air again .

“Are you both ok?” Rumple is the first to asks since Regina nods breathing heavily , Henry is still trying to breath because of the chuck then Regina still on fear of dying and losing her boy goes to check if he is ok ,he nods to let her know that he is not injured when she start looking for injuries.

Henry is trying to collect his thoughts his mom just try to kill him ,Regina hugs him hard thanking that they got away then Henry brakes in her mom’s embrace ”She tried to kill us” he sobs “she is evil “he mumbles

“calm down Baby please ”she rubs his back trying to calm her boy· ”she doesn’t love anymore” ”and now she has the dagger “ He is really afraid ”how are we going to save her?”” she is pure evil”

“Henry” she shakes him ,like she is trying to wake him from a nightmare” listen to me” she looks into his eyes ”no one is pure evil , I know deep down ,she is still there “

He is beginning to calm down once he is better he asks ”So what do we do Now?, We can’t even go back home”

“I suggest “rumple says from behind “we go find merlin”

“Why we should do that?, How that will help?” Regina asks

“He is the only one who can help Emma to take the darkness out and the only one who will take us to Storybroke” Rumple tells them

“But you said that Camelot is a very dangerous place” ”and that chances are that he is not even there” Henry responds

“I know but is only an option and probably our only ride home” Rumple says ”so we have to try”

“How far is it?” Regina rolls her eyes.

“Luckily for us, for some reason you have taken us to Marymount kingdom so if we take a ship we shall be there before sunrise” He says

“Ok that sounds good but how are we going to pay for it, I mean I’m sure they don’t accept American dollars and the probabilities that there is a change house are very unlikely” she says sarcastically

“Well then we will have pay in gold” He says taking his wedding ring off

“Your wedding ring?” Henry says “are you sure”

“Henry I told you I was going to do my best to help get back Emma and will keep that promise no matter what it takes” He tells him

“Ok lead the way” Regina cuts the Ophra moment.

Rumple had told them to wait in the docks ,while they strike a deal .thankfully he had succeed finding a captain who will take the ring as payment and well the captain was kind enough ,to give them food as well ,Regina probably could have conjure some food but she was exhausted, she used a lot that they ,and if that was the case she could have poof them there as well ,but she was just drain and besides she wasn’t sure if the magic affect the baby somehow with that thought she felt sleep next to Henry ,hoping they could have some rest before they get to Camelot. 

It probably around five mornings and the captain wake them.

“Hey mam we are here “The captain wakes her

She wakes and sees around they are still in the ship “excuse me captain but we are still in the middle of the sea”

“Yes mam but there is not docks in this part of Camelot ,if I take you to one it will take us at least one more day, and your father told me that you are in urgent to get there”

“He is not my father” she snaps at him “sorry and how do you suggest we make it to the beach?” She asks

“You can have one of my boats mam” The captain tells her

“That is very kind of you thanks” She smiles at him

“You are very welcome, I hope you make it on time to your uncle’s funeral” The captain says

She looks puzzled ,what the hell had rumple told these man to get the ride?; but she decide to just nod and smile after all, that did not longer matter. She wake henry and rumple so they get in the boat and made their way to the beach they were still tired and was still dark so they decide to make a fire and rest at least until it was day time.


	29. The land with dragons

After all the shaking, the ship abruptly pop out of the water. They had made it to Camelot the docks however where a little far than expect, so it will take them a few hours to get there but at least the crossing realm think, was off the list that was a relief

"So there you have ,Camelot" Ursula says from the water throwing the piece to Hook

"Thank you Ursula" robin says from the ship

"No worries Handsome ,good luck" she greens at him

Before she leaves hook says "hey love ,can we call you if we need you to go back"

She smiles at him and respond "maybe" then she submerge in the water

Robin look at Hook in worries "No worries mate, she is kind she will help" hook reassures him

"Now what?" Hook asked robin

"We anchor in some dock and start looking for my family" Robin tells him

After a few hours around mid day they reach the closest port ,they tight up the ship and is time to keep moving.

"Well I think is time for us to split our ways" Maleficent says to robin

"I guess that is "robin answers grinning at her

"Thanks for the ride "Maleficent smiles at him

"It was my pleasure" robin says and maleficent start leaving

"Bye" lily says with her usual cheer self and walks away

"bye I hope you find him" Robin tells her

"One last think" Mal says "take these "she handle him a small mirror "If you need my help you can contact me through the mirror "she smiles "after all these is the land of the dragons is very dangerous ,so be careful" She says

"I will be , thanks for everything" Robin tells her

"Bye good luck" With that final words Maleficent and lily walk away

Hook comes down the ship with Roland in his arms to meet Robin "you ready mate?" he says as he puts Roland on the floor

"Yes let's go "Robin grins taking Roland's hand

"So what's the plan?" Hook asks

"Follow me" Robin tells him and they cross the town and reach the forest

"Ok now, I want you to wait for me here with Roland" He instruct Hook

"Where are you going?" Hook asks confuse

"To get some horses…"Robin says as he walks away

"I am the babysitter now?" hook responds in annoyance

"He is just a kid and won't be long" Robin explains.

Roland and Hook sit by a tree to wait for robin and was a surprise for killian but the kids company didn't bother him he was kind of fun and hook wasn't as bad with kids as he though ,after almost an hour Robin came back with two horses after

"Let's go we have to hurry" Robin says as he handle the other horse to Killian

"So you I guess you stole these? "Hook says while he handed Roland to Robin

"I just borrow them, I hope we can return them ,when this nightmare is over "Robin justified himself.

Once they were ready ,they deep themselves in the forest and go as far as they could before the night fall

"I guess we are far enough lets set camp for tonight and tomorrow we use the potion to find them" Robin tells Hook getting of the horse

"so do you think they are already with Emma" Hook asks hopefully

"I don't know ,true to be told Henry thought that Emma was in the enchanted forest so I was a little surprise that the globe show us these realm" Robin confess

"What if something went wrong and they didn't find her?" Hook asks

"I think we have to hope for the best, we will find them killian Both of them" Robin tries to comfort him.

They set camp with the stolen I mean " borrow items" Roland got sleep fast really fast ,Robin a and hook talk for a while in fire about Emma ,about Regina about their life's hook got tired and fall sleep because they were a bit afraid about the dragon thing ,that maleficent says so Robin took the first shift to guard.


	30. The same moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy everybodythis one is very short but i belive it was worth it to keep it that way i hove you agree i really love this one let me now your thoughts xoxo

He is sit in the floor with his back in the tree looking the fire burn smelling Regina's scarf. He can smell her sense, apple shampoo and expensive perfume and a tear scape his eye and down his cheek, he miss her like hell ,he is worried and thinks, is she ok? is the baby ok ?is henry ok? what if something happen to them, he couldn't bare it ,he breaths heavily and tell to himself Hope robin you must have hope and look at the sky full of stars and a full moon then looks at it and whispers to the moon "I am coming to get you my love, whatever it takes"" take care of yourself and our baby until I get there" He talks to the moon like she will listen ,thought it and she maybe did because somewhere in the same forest in the exact same moment is she.

Regina is sit by the tree almost mirroring his soul mate and the scenario is pretty much the same fire burning sky full of stars and a full moon above her and a tear scape her eyes as she thinks of him, of Roland she miss them so much I hope we get there fast she thinks ,in fact she hopes that they can go back at all, she wouldn't be able to not see robin ever again she breath deeply and tries to calm herself ,then she rubs her little bump she is just 3 months long ,so she is barely showing then thinks again I hope these magic thing doesn't affect the baby that worries her a lot mostly because of the situation ,she is going to need her magic in daily bases until they get out of there, if they want to survive, she is also a bit scared of the journey ,she isn't seek but she shouldn't be doing this so she grabs her belly once more and whisper to her baby "hi there baby ,please hold on tight in there ,we have to go back home to your daddy" then she thinks of robin again and whisper to the same moon "hold on their Robin we are coming back".

snif snif these two ares os cute cant wait to season five


	31. The time will tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok these one is also short but again it didnt feel right to mix with anything else xoxo enjoy

Rumple had a nightmare so he wakes up and found that Regina is not only still ,but she seems worries and lost in the moon with her thoughts. She haven't even notice that he had awake or that he is now sitting on the floor across her staring. "Are you ok?" He finally manages to asks her

She snaps out of her thoughts" and now do you care?" she rolls her eyes.

"As hard as it is to believe Regina…""I do care a lot about you" He responds

"And when exactly did you care the most?" she says sarcastically " tell me ,was it when you blackmail me with Robin's life? Or was it when you took the murder of your son side ,instead of mine and give her my happy ending?" Regina snaps at him and adds" It Cleary didn't look like you care"

"The circumstance where very difficult I was dying, it was the only way to save me, what would you have done?" He asks her

"I would have died to honoring my son's memory" She snaps at him again

"Well that maybe was the right thing to do, but you know me, better than anyone perhaps, I am selfish and as much as I like to deny, Henry is right I am still a coward" "However I am trying hard to be better so I am sorry," He sincerely apologies to her" You are like a daughter to me Regina, I really want you to be Happy" he smiles at her

Tears get full on her eyes ,she thinks about it for a sec, they really came a long way and they did screw each other a lot of times, but at the end they manage to remain friends almost family and he did act like a father to her sometimes, and if it wasn't for him Emma probably would have kill her and Henry yesterday's so she decides to let go the anger against him and forgive him "Thanks for the apology it means a lot and thanks for saving us yesterday ,Emma would have kill if it wasn't for you, maybe you are not a coward after all ,that was really brave" She tells him smiling

"Thanks "He says and squeeze her hand "We better get some rest" he stands and go to the place he settle a blanket to sleep

"Rumple…"she says catching his attention before he got to "bed"

"Yes ?" he turns to listen to her

"Something is being worrying me a lot and you are the only one who can have the answer" she says a little embarrass to ask .

"What is it?" He asks her

"How does my magic affect the baby?, I mean ,can keep doing it without hurting him or affecting him or her somehow ?,I mean it is safe or should I stop" she is mumbling nervous throwing a lot of question his way ,but she can't help to feel anxious at the topic.

"Your mumbling dearie, relax" He tease and continues "is perfectly safe it won't hurt the baby at all, in fact now that you are pregnant you maybe more powerful than ever"

"How come?" she asks, she is not understanding

"Because you are carrying in your belly, not only the product of true love ,but the product of soul mates true love an extremely rare ,but also extremely powerful combination, so I am almost sure that your baby will have powers beyond our imagination and until it is born ,all that power it will be channel through you" He explains and smiles" good night" he says and goes to sleep ,while Regina thinks maybe that is why she could puff in the mansion and why it was white smoke not her usual purple and the lighting from her hands as well she haven't thought about it ,well she didn't have time for that, she is being busy with operation light , maybe she could help Emma get rid of the darkness ,after all maybe all these power would help ,she smile rub her belly and smile to herself not so worried anymore and starts to look at the moon again with hope on her face.


	32. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody these one is very short but very important to the whole story however as bonus i will post to chapters more today please let me know your thoughts xoxo

Story broke one day ago They saw the boat disappeared snow is crying again charming just holds her "No worries I am sure we will see them" belle says trying to comfort her

"we must keep Regina's pregnancy a secret don't think is a good idea for anyone else to find out "snow sobs while talking" especially Zelena"

"We still have to find merlin" charming says" Have you found anything else in the books we gave you" He asks Belle 

"not yet but I will keep looking" Belles answer 

"ok we will get back to the mansion then" Snow says. _

A few a hours later in the hospital Zelena hears a crack on the door she thinks must be her food the one she had reject the pasts days "go away I am not eating "

"As you wish is not why I am here anyway" The woman answer 

"Why are you here to read my the bible" she says Sarcastically "you can go to hell now"

"Nothing like that I am here to make a deal" the woman smiles" I will help you get out of here if you help me" 

"Why should I help you? " Zelena asks angry but curios "Because you still want your revenge and your little sister already knows that you are not pregnant and she is leaving very happy with the thief" "Who are you?" Zelena asks she never have met these woman she is no sure to trust her" why do you want to help me?" 

"Because we are much alike, I also need to destroy my brother" the woman explains "So, do we have a deal?" "Deal" Zelena shows her wicked smile.


End file.
